


The "Forked Up" Place (On Hiatus)

by MisRedLotus



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Demons, Ethics, F/M, Love, Moral Lessons, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Randomness, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisRedLotus/pseuds/MisRedLotus
Summary: "Now see, this is what happens when management isn't under control."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ted Danson. LOVE him. He's handsome. <3 
> 
> I intended this to be short... but that's not happening for me. T^T Anyways I hope you enjoy! <3

_My name is Nyla.  
  
And I wasn't supposed to end up in this place.  
  
This so called "Good Place"  
  
All I wanted was to take a vacation to get away from everyone for once.  
  
From Shawn.  
  
From Michael...  
  
That's what I get for taking a vacation on earth. I had to be human to blend in and I blended in so much that well...  
  
I died.  
  
How?  
  
I don't forking know...  
  
_  
**Day 1...**  
  
Nyla opened her brown eyes to a wall that had bright green lettering saying, 'Welcome! Everything is fine.' But everything wasn't fine, at least not for her. How and why did she end up here? And how the hell did Shawn not know that she was back? Was there a glitch in the system that even poor Shawn didn't know about? The more she thought about it, the more upset she got. Perhaps no one noticed she had left in the first place. No one talked with her when she was here and even in her presence of helping Michael out from time to time...since he oh so needed it (according to Shawn.) He probably didn't notice her.  
  
She heard the sound of a door creak open and turned her head to see Michael pop his head out the door, "Clarice? Come on in."  
  
_For the purposes of not being found out, I had changed my name to blend in with the humans and avoid having Shawn try and find out where I've gone.  
  
Maybe it would be hard for Michael to figure out who I am.  
  
That's if he even realized I was around in the first place.  
  
Fork me..._  
  
A thousand questions entered into her mind as she saw him. She smiled and walked into the office and sat down in front of Michael.  
  
_Fork...I forgot how cute he was._  
  
"Hi, Clarice. I'm Michael. How are you today?"  
  
Maybe he did recognize her and he's just pulling her leg. And if he didn't...well then she could have some fun of her own! But something flashed in his eyes the minute she spoke, "Well Michael I'm not gonna forking lie--" she stopped, "Fork--fork--FORK! Oh for forks sakes. I can't swear?"

Michael smiled at her and it made her heart race. Well it made something race, "well, first off. Clarice Higgins, you are dead. Your life on earth has ended and you are now in the next phase of your existence in the universe."  
  
She smiled for a moment and then laughed and laughed and laughed. He didn't know it was her. Michael had no idea and it was amazing. She remembered him though, at least from a month ago when he came to Earth...cause he couldn't resist a drunken woman that would fall over his charms.  
  
_Fork that was a long...but the most erotic moment I had ever had.  
  
The way he touched me.  
  
The way his tongue felt on my--_  
  
Nyla stood up and covered her mouth, her cheeks now burning red. She had spent way too much time around the humans, "My apologies, Michael. Its been a very long...day. As I'm sure you can forking imagine. Perhaps you'd love to give me a tour of ...where am I?"  
  
Michael stood up from his desk and walked over to her, standing a few inches from her. "You're in the Good Place. So you can relax, Clarice." His teeth and white slicked back hair made his skin look so tan and how handsome he looked in that suit.  
  
She smiled, trying to ignore the sexual feelings that were bubbling up, "That's good!" Did he think she didn't remember him, at least from that night? If Michael didn't know she was a demon well...then what human would remember a night with a demon? But she did and he did as he watched her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, Clarice?"  
  
_Shirt... shirt, shirt, shirt!_  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm... it's hot in here. Don't you think?" She giggled for a moment. His eyes turned dark for a moment before he towered over her. It made her mind race and it wasn't helping with the heat that flooded her cheeks.  
  
_Michael grabbed onto her wrists and pinned her down onto the bed. His lips pressed against her neck before he bit down hard into her skin, causing some blood to show. She moaned and cried out from the pain. His breathing was ragged and hot against her ear as he whispered, "is this what you want, Clarice? If you’re not careful, I'll ruin you--"_  
  
"I'd like to see you try, old man--"  
  
She was so drunk as his laugh echoed in her head, "old man, huh? Well this old man is gonna make you scream--"  
  
A smile played along her lips.  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
"Well then," he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, causing her to come back to reality. "let's take a walk, shall we?”

 

**Day 35...**

 Nyla stared at the intensely bright pink wall that was in her home as she laid on the couch with her head dangling off the end of it. The room was relatively empty. No pictures on the walls, no TV and there was a single couch (that was also Pink) that sat in the middle of the room. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_I guess it’s hard to tailor to a demon (or a demon that hadn’t been on earth very long) and since they don’t know that I am one..._

_I hate that this house is so forking empty._

_Why does this shirt happen to me?_

Needless to say there was a bed, but every wall was Pink, Purple or Red. For some reason the bedroom seemed to have the most decor...mostly relating to anything...sexual. So for the mean time, she slept down in the living room. A knock sounded at her front door, she groaned but stayed on the couch.

“Come on in!” she tried to say happily.

With her upside down view, she watched as Michael walked into the room. He tilted his head at her, “There you are—I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Michael I haven’t left this house in...34 days. Where the fork would I be?”

“Oh Clarice.” He sighed and walked over to her, “Look, I know this isn’t an ideal situation...the system has glitched and there doesn’t seem to be a—“

“Soul mate for me?  Look I get it. I was alone on earth and now I’m doomed to live alone in...paradise.” she shifted her legs causing the dress she was wearing to slide down her legs, exposing some skin.

_Try and ignore me now forker!_

_I hate that I can’t swear. Takes the fun out of everything._

_Fork you, Michael._

Michael’s eyes ran over to her legs as the material slid down. She smirked feeling as though she had power, until Michael turned to leave, “Wait—“ she spoke out causing him to stop. It seemed like such a long distance from him, but she made her way over to him, “Do you—“ was she really gonna do this? “—want to get some frozen yogurt?”

He smiled seeing the color red dust along her cheeks, he was starting to like her blushing. Just like the night he first met her. “I’d love too.”

_The way he looks at me. I’m not even sure what he’s thinking anymore._

_But at least he doesn’t know it’s me!_

_Now I’m starting to hate having these emotions._

They sat down at one of the many parlours and ate some frozen yogurt together, “Man, why the fork did you put so many flavours? Could have been in there for hours trying to choose.”

“Gives the people what they want. A choice.”

Nyla nodded her head, “And you chose Vanilla.” and laughed.

“It’s a good flavour.”

“Sometimes it can be.” She took another bite, “Or sometimes it’s fun to not be Vanilla.”

Michael stopped and looked at her real funny, “It’s interesting that you say it like that.”

Her “heart” stopped, “Oh, how—so?”

_ABORT MISSION!_

_Stop saying so much shirt._

_He’ll find out the truth if I’m not careful..._

_Maybe he knows already and I’m the bottomhat that’s out for a ride._

_Fork._

Nyla stood up quickly from the table, “I—just remembered. I need to go and water my lonely cactus that’s sitting outside in the very big but completely empty backyard that I have—“

_Yeah._

_Yeah, that was perfect!_

_Moron..._

Michael looked at her weirdly. He watched her as she walked away, but instead of figuring out that she remembered the drunken night of brutal sex that he had with her on Earth. All he wondered was what she’d look like bent over with her dress bunched up around her waist, with him slamming into her from behind.

 

The day went by too slow. She had went around and met...well the only 4 other people that were there. Eleanor, Chidi, Tahani and Jason ( _Yeah silent monk my bottom)_ Everyone else she had ran into, she knew from work. Though none had recognized her, which was a god send.

She stayed in her home for the rest of the evening and stared up at the ceiling, before her voice finally called out, “Janice? No—“

_What the fork is her name?_

_Um..._

_OH!_

_Janet!_

_Janet?_

_...oh wait._

“Janet?” she spoke out.

“Hi!”

Nyla jumped, “Okay, Janet. Please don’t do that. It’s forking creepy.”

“My apologies! I appear when my name is called and where I appear is something I can try and work on in my programming. What do you need?”

“I don’t need anything, Janet...Though I wanted to know. Do you know who I am?”

Janet tilted her head, with her big smiled, “Hmm. Through my programming, I can look into our database of the “Good Place” and tell you—“ she stopped, “Clarice Higgins, former resident of earth. Though according to this record it states that you’ve only been alive on earth for about one year—“

“Alright, Janet. That’s enough...” she walked away from Janet for a moment, “I seem to have a problem, Janet.”

“How can I help with your problem?”

Nyla smiled, “You can’t, Janet. Though, can I tell you something and you won’t tell Michael?”

“Certainly, most of the information you tell me personally isn’t stored. So tell away!”

“Oh—well then—“ she took a deep breath, “Actually, I’m not supposed to be here in the Good Place.” Janet nodded her head and smiled along as Nyla spoke, “In fact I work in the Bad Place department and ended up taking a vacation to get away from it all and—“ she paused, wondering if she’d get a reaction out of Janet, but nothing. “I ran into Michael on earth. We forked. Well we also forked before that--in Shawn's office--My real name is Nyla. I have a huge crush on Michael and he doesn’t know it’s me. I worked with him on this project for the longest time, until I left that is. I had spent a lot of time with the humans that I-- feel the things they do now.”

“Well, that does seem to be a pickle. And from having zero human experience, I can safely say that you will have nothing to worry about.”

Nyla nodded her head, “Oh, well thanks for your honesty...” she walked over to Janet, “Are you equipped with GPS?”

“I am!”

“Where’s Michael?”

“One moment—“ she turned her head, “He’s outside your front door—“

“WHAT!?” Nyla yelled and covered her mouth, “Go away Janet!”

Janet bleeped away leaving Nyla alone in her living room as a knock sounded on the front door, “Come in!”

Michael’s presence filled the room, she was wondering if maybe he had heard her and Janet’s conversation. She hoped not. He walked over to her, his eyes grazing along hers, “I want to ask something. And I’d appreciate your honesty.”

_Fork...FORK!_

“What is it?”

He sighed, “Do you remember anything from before you passed on. While you were still on earth?”

_What are you getting at, Michael?_

_Oh—fork!_

“Well, I remember lots of things. Is there something specific?”

Michael inched his way closer to her, nothing but the insanely pink wall was behind her and him in front, blocking her way to any salvation, “Does it feel like you’ve done this with me before?”

“Spoken to you on earth?” could she get away with lying? He’d probably know... “No. I do not.” She watched his eyes.

“Janet—“ he called out as she appeared beside Michael.

“Hello, Michael. How can I help you?”

He watched Nyla closely, “Get me the lie detector.”

A bing noise sounded as Janet handed it over to Michael, “Anything else you need?”

“No—that’ll be all.” And placed the device down on the dining room table.

“Are you forking kidding me?” she walked over to Michael, “You seriously don’t trust me enough to take my forking word?” she needed to not touch that thing, or else he’d find out the truth and she wasn’t ready to end the little somewhat fun game.

“Don’t be offended,” He laughed for a moment, “Well there is someone that I do confide in. However she’s buggered off on vacation...”

“Really?” No. She couldn’t show interest in that. Nyla rolled her eyes and walked over to him and pulled him away from the machine, pushing him against the wall, with some force. He groaned as his back hit against the wall, her hands gripping tightly onto his suit jacket. Her body pressing hard against his, her breasts pushing against him, “Clarice—“

“Come on, Michael—“ she whispered  and stood up on her tippy toes to lightly brush her lips against his, “Don’t you want to see this dress bunched up around my waist?”

_Dirty bugger. Of course that’s what he was thinking of._

_Then again..._

_That’s what I was thinking of too._

_Among many other things that made my legs feel like jello._

“I do—“ Michael pulled her lips hard against his as he pulled at the bottom of her dress upwards and moved her over to the table. Her fingers worked quickly at the bow tie and the buttons on his dress shirt. Her moans turned to whimpers as he pushed her down onto the table, the rest of her dress bunched up around her waist. A smiled played along his lips when he noticed the lack of panties, “Naughty girl.“

“Dirty old man--“ she gasped feeling his cock push inside of her. How wet and hot she felt against him. Her hands gripped onto his shirt as she pulled him down to kiss him roughly, her tongue playing with his as he began to fuck her on the table. His fingers dug into her hips, his groans and growls muffled by her lips, “Harder—“ she begged.

“I’ll ruin your dress—“ he smiled against her lips.

“Do it—“ she moaned and cried out. Her breathing coming in faster, “Ruin it—tear it—“ her hands ran up along the back of his neck as her fingers tightened in his white hair, “Mark me—“

“Mmm—“ his lips left hers as he ran them along her neck kissing and biting before he reached the spot where he bit her before and could feel the scarring there, “Right—here.” His teeth bit into her skin, hard and primal. He was a demon after all. The mixture of pain and pleasure put her over the edge as her cunt squeezed tightly around him, she cried out and held tightly on him. He rested his head in the crook of her neck as his pace quickened and then stilled as hot spurts of cum filled her. He stayed with her there for a few minutes before he pushed himself up a little and looked down at her brown eyes, “Clarice—“

Her fingers covered his mouth, where some of her blood lingered, “Don’t—let’s enjoy this—“ she rested her head on the table as Michael rested his head along her chest, listening for the sound of—what? A heart beating? She was dead, there wouldn’t be a beating heart. Not like the first time when he had done this with her. How accelerated her heart beat had been. She moaned and whimpered as he moved away from her to pull her close. Her hair smelled like Vanilla then and it still did.

“Did you ever wonder, if you’re my soul mate, Michael?”

_Yeah, let that sink in for ya._

_I know the forking truth._

_But I don’t think you do Michael._

 

  **Day 50...**

Nyla stood around as the Chidi, Tahani, Jason and Eleanor all arguing about who would go to the “Bad Place”. Eleanor and Jason had been found out about who they really were and that they didn’t belong here. She stayed away from the group and sat down on the couch. Michael and Shawn both in the bedroom behind the freakishly huge Clown doors as the others tried to make a decision.

“No, I’m going to the bad place. It’s my fault this was all happening.” Eleanor chimed in.

“No, I’ll go.” Chidi trying to be morally right in his decision.

Nyla stood up and looked at the lot of them, “No. I’ll go cause I can’t stand listening to you guy bench and complain about WHO IS GOING!”

Tahani seemed offended to say in response, “No, I’m going to go to the bad place. You all can stay here—“

They all stopped for a moment and looked at Jason, who hadn’t said anything at this point. “Are you not going to offer to go to the bad place?” Tahani raised a valid point, “You’re the only one that hasn’t said anything.”

“But—I don’t wanna goooo—“  Jason whined, which didn’t help the arguing.

“Guys! This isn’t helping anything—“ Eleanor looked over at “Clarice” for a moment, all at once several things had dawned on her, “Holy—motherforking, shirtballs.”

“What?” Chidi turned to look at Eleanor.

“Oh man. Wow! Ho-kay. Ookay—“ she began to laugh. Nyla looked over at her before she began to speak again, “Yo Mikey! Shawn! Come on out!”

The doors opened as Michael turned and walked out of the room, “Is everything okay?”

“Right as rain, Mikey my boy. So Chidi and I are going to go. So...call a train!”

_Oh, she totally figured it out._

_Way to go Eleanor!_

Michael pointed, “What about real Eleanor—“

“No it’s me and Chidi. Call the train.”

Nyla walked over to the others, trying to hide her face from Shawn, in case he decided to recognize her and well...put her back to work.

“Eleanor what’s going on?” Chidi asked.

“It took me a while to figure it out.  But just now as we were all fighting, yelling at each other and each one of us demanding  we should go to the bad place. I thought to myself, ‘yeah, this is torture.’ Then it hit me. They’re never gonna call a train to take us to the bad place, they can’t. Because we’re already here.” She raised her hands, “this is the bad place.” She turned back to face Michael, for a few moments he just looked at her, before a huge grin and laughter erupted from him.

_As he’s till forking cute, even when he’s being evil._

_I hope I’m still in the clear!_

“OOHO man! I can’t believe you figured it out. Oh god! You—you ruin everything, you know that?”

Eleanor continued to smile before she started to speak again, “And our little friend here, Clarice. Oh man.” She turned to Nyla and then looked back at Michael, “I don’t know WHO she is. But she’s definitely _lying_ about it.”

_You stupid BENCH!_

_I outta ring your goddamn neck!_

_Why did you figure me out!_

_What did I EVER do to you, Eleanor?_

“WHAT?” Nyla walked over to her, “Are you forking kidding me. I am not lying. My name is Clarice Higgins, I was born in—“

“Blah blah blah blah—I’m a liar, sweetheart. I know a liar when I see one.”

The impending fear that Michael would figure her out was cutting it super close. His eyes caught onto hers for a moment before he clicked his fingers, isolating her from the others. In what was a huge empty room with a single desk in it.

“Ah fuck!” she cursed, “Oh, I can swear again. But for how long?” she whispered to herself. The room was empty for what felt like an eternity before Michael walked in through the doors. But it was only him and some relief fell over her, “Michael...what happened to the others?”

“Gonna do a reboot. Wipe everyone’s memories. Including yours, after you tell me who you are.”

Nyla laughed, “Are you really kidding me with this? You ACTUALLY believe Eleanor? MY name is Clarice Higgins. That is who I am. The girl you found deemed enough to fuck.” Why was she being vile? Maybe because she was pissed off at this whole situation. But he closed the space between them very quickly.

“Who are you.”

“Clarice Higgins—“ her teeth gritted out as she backed up into a wall.

He smirked, knowing he had her cornered. Her cheeks were flushed red, how was she supposed to get out of here?

“Who are you?”

“I already told you, Michael.” Her eyes ran up to his, “I’m Clarice Higg—“

His lips pressed against hers roughly, before he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, “Just one last time before I wipe your memory...” he laughed for a moment, “though, I’m sure there will be plenty of more times after this.”

_OH there will be, Michael._

_Now the real fun begins._

“Well then you can go fuck—“

_*Snaps Fingers*_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Reboot No.2...**

**Day 128.**

Things seemed to be relatively going Michael’s way. He certainly enjoyed his moments with “Clarice”. When it came down to the nitty gritty, Nyla was standing around with everyone in Eleanor’s place staring at a huge, red ancient...thingy?

“Michael, what do we do here?” Chidi asked.

“I don’t know—“ he paused and looked at the lot of them, “Apparently the bad place knows that one of you actually belongs down there with them and they want that person to get inside the obelisk, or they’re gonna take all of you.”

_Maybe he knows._

_He probably does, you need to to say something._

_NO! Don’t give in. You’re better than that..._

“I can’t go! I’m too young to die!” Jason cried out, “and too old to eat off the kids’ menu! What a stupid age I am!”

“I’d never survive down there! They should take Eleanor or Clarice. They’re both pear shape. They’d fit right in!”

“Excuse me?” they both looked at Tahani.

“Fork you...you tree...” Nyla rolled her eyes.

“You wish you could have a bite of this pear.” Eleanor snipped at Tahani.

“I’ll go! I deserve to go. You guys can stay—“

“Chidi, you’re not going!” Eleanor whined.

“Fine!” Nyla yelled out, “This pear shaped forker will go.”

“Really?” Michael looked at her, “But—you’re like—“

“Anything to stop listening to the rest of these guys forking argue. Making my damn head hurt...”  They all began to argue amongst themselves until Eleanor gasped.

_And there it is again._

_Oh Michael...Please give this shirt up._

_I don’t know if I can keep dealing with Eleanor accusing me of lying..._

_AGAIN!_

“Holy forking shirt! You guys, don’t you get it? Michael is torturing us. That’s why our lives have been so miserable since the moment we got here. This isn’t the Good Place. It’s the Bad Place.” Nyla nodded her head along to every word. As she had heard it what seemed like a million times before, when it’s only been about 3.

Michael laughed and looked at the lot of them, “Ah farts.”

_*Snaps Fingers*_

**Reboot No. 11**

**Day 43.**

Nyla for a moment thought about sitting this one out. She had been running out of ways to freak out at Eleanor about, well anything. For the most part Eleanor wouldn’t accuse her of lying every time. But with attempt #11 at their doorstep...she wasn’t sure she’d survive. A knock sounded at her door as she walked over and opened it to see Eleanor.

“Oh, hi. What’s up girl?”

“Uh yeah...hi. Look my soulmate is putting on a special performance and I would really love it if you could...come and see it with me?”

“I can’t tell if you’re asking me out on a date or trying to be a friend towards me.” Nyla shook her head, “besides, I thought he just wanted it to be...well just you.”

Eleanor laughed for a moment, “You’re forking coming with me. So go and get some...clothes on that won’t make me want to jump your bones.”

“Fair enough.” Nyla wasn’t going to argue. Mostly cause she didn’t want Eleanor to well, jump her bones.

The club was empty when they got there. Nyla saw Janet, Michael and Vicky up on stage.

_Well this is going to be brutal._

_She’s gonna figure it out Michael._

_Aren’t you lucky you sneaked in earlier for some...Forking._

_That you think I’ve only done once with you, when it’s been like 35 times..._

_No...36!_

Eleanors soulmate began to sing and honestly it made Nyla cringe in pain, like her soul was going to die. If she had one.

“My love, my sweet dewdrop. I have written you a three-hour spoken-word jazz opera.”

“Cool.”

“Oho yeah—“ Eleanor glared at Nyla, “You asked me to come here. That’s your fault.”

Her soulmate began to speak, “Eleanor, less and more, Who’s it for? For you, my dewdrop. Cream of the crop. Top to the bop, to the bop, to the top.”

“Okay, no. No.” Eleanor stood up holding her hand up.

“What?”

“No version of heaven for anyone would ever include three hours of this. We’re in the Bad Place, aren’t we?”

Nyla stood up beside Eleanor as Michael whipped off the fedora he was wearing, “damn it! That was a real trip for biscuits and now we’re all wet, daddio.”

“I never even got to play my stupid triangle.” Vicky whined, mostly angrily.

_*Snaps Fingers*_

 

**Reboot No. 108...**

**Day 1.**

Michael must have been getting sloppy because when Nyla opened her eyes, she looked beside her to see Eleanor, “Oh, hello—I’m Clarice—“

“Eleanor.” She smiled and looked to see that the office door was open. They both stood up and listened at the door.

“I’ve analyzed some recent data. Eleanor always seems to realize they are in the Bad Place, just at the moment—“

Eleanor and Clarice walk in, but only Eleanor spoke, “Excuse me? Sorry, the door was open so we just came in. Did you just say I’m in the Bad Place?”

_*Snaps fingers*_

**Reboot No. 133**

_Michael actually managed to see me this time._

_Yeah we forked._

_Oh and guess what else happened?_

“Wait a minute.” Eleanor exclaimed, “This is the Bad Place!”

 

**Reboot No. 299**

_Michael went for a Monastery. Which to be honest wearing the robes were...quite comfortable._

_Though it’s getting hard to be surprised by the way he forks me._

_I’m losing my mind here._

_I don’t know how Michael is holding up._

Nyla wasn’t fair from Eleanor when she raised her hands up and said, “This is the Bad Place.”

_Thank god for the hoods on these robes..._

_My face is red from concealing laughter._

**Reboot No. 333**

_Michael and I forked._

_Losing track now._

_Oh and also..._

In the middle of a field where Nyla, Eleanor and Chidi were having a picnic, once again came the famous words, “This is the Bad Place!”

Nyla chugged back her glass of wine, “OH would you forking shut up—“

“Bees! Bees! Bees! Bees!” Chidi yelled as he ran by.

 

**Reboot No. 484**

Nyla sat down in front of Michael. He had been drinking and apparently didn’t notice that she had come in, “I mean, why even bother at this point? I’m obviously never gonna get it right. I’m Eleanor. I’m so smart. I’m actually in the bad place. Blah-blah-blah.” He took another sip of his drink. “Shawn still thinks I’m on version two. I just keep lying to him. It’s really bad. But I...”

_I don’t think he knows I’m here._

_God, he’s really drunk..._

_Man but that stubble he has going on..._

_I hope I can break this illusion soon._

_I don’t want keep doing this shirt._

“I mean, I have to keep trying. I’m in too deep. And I’m really fat right now. I’m stress eating and I’m gaining weight in my thighs.” He turned to look down at his legs, “I mean, look at that.” He sighed and turned back to his desk and looked at her.

_Is this what love is?_

_Cause I think I love him._

_Don’t forking laugh. Snap your fingers please._

She smirked, “Oh Michael...I love you. But you’re not gonna remember that.” And motioned down to his drink.

He laughed for a moment, “It doesn’t matter.” He waved his hand, “This one doesn’t even count—“

_*Snaps fingers*_

**Reboot No. 649...**

**Day 55.**

“Yeah you guys can keep fighting over this, But it’s getting forking ridiculous and if you EVEN knew what—“

Tahani cut Nyla off, “You guys just can’t decide that Eleanor should go to the bad place—“

They all argued and argued until Jason chimed in, shocking the lot of them, “Yo! Yo! Yo, homies, check it. There’s something messed up with this place.” Nyla looked over at Michael and he looked as if he was about to faint. “We keep fighting with each other, none of the TV’s get the NFL RedZone channel. My soulmate doesn’t even know who Blake Bortles is. I know this sounds crazy, but I think we’re in the Bad Place.”

“Jason figured it out? Jason?” Michael was appalled but Jason seemed real proud of himself. “This is a real low point. Yeah, this one hurts.”

_*Snaps fingers*_

 

**Reboot No. 802**

Once again the green lettering met Nyla’s gaze as she stared at the wall. This was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore and got off the couch and walked into Michael's office before he could even greet her with that ridiculous grin and cheerful demeanor. He sat there on his recorder and stopped as she entered, a little dumbfounded at her intrusion.   
  
"Oh, Clarice. Um--" he turned off the recorder and turned his attention to her.  She walked over to the side of his desk and looked at him with her arms crossed. Which was throwing him off, "I’m Michael—and W-welcome to the—ah fork--" His words were silenced by Nyla’s lips crashing down on his as she straddled him. He groaned into the kiss before stopping. His hands gripping tightly onto her hips, their breathing ragged as his eyes looked up at hers, almost dazed, "what’s going on--"   
  
"Are you really gonna argue with the beautiful lady?"  
  
He smirked and ran his hands along her backside, pulling her close, "I guess not.”  
  
Nyla laughed softly and as she slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, a picture caught her eye that he had on his desk, "I wanted to ask..."  
  
_Its...the picture that he took of us at the company party..._  
  
And yes...it was a BDSM party.   
  
Bodily, Disembowelment, something, Mauling...  
  
I think...  
  
He pulled her hips hard against his and felt his arousal straining against his dress pants, "And what's that?"   
  
"Who's that in the picture with you?" She had looked over, but Michael proceeded with running his lips along her exposed neck and chest.   
  
"I think you know." He whispered against her ear.  
  
"What--" she bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan, "I don’t know--that’s why I'm ask--oh god--" her voice waivered for a moment.   
  
"Her name is Nyla--" his voice was so taunting and inviting. He laughed as his one hand slid down to unbuckle himself, freeing his cock from its confines, "And to be honest, Nyla... I’ve quite missed you--"   


_HE KNOWS!_

_That forker probably knew the whole time!_  
__  
Goddamn it!  
  
Fork you, Michael.  
  
How could she be mad with the way he was touching her. The little game she thought she had under control, had really been his. Her eyes met his, wide and confused, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh you motherfork--aah--god," she whimpered out as he pushed her hips down, sliding his cock into her hot cunt.  
  
"Always wet and ready for me." Michael grinned and held her close. His thrusts were hard, but slow. She was surprised he was showing such restraint, "is it all for me, Nyla?"   
  
"Y-yes--" but she wanted more, "Harder--"   
  
"Patience."

This was her torture, but it’s always been that way since the company party. When they had forked in Shawn’s office.

_Fork...I hope Shawn never found out about that..._

Her thoughts were cut off as her back hit hard against the floor, she looked up seeing Michael tower over her and blushed at the sight of him. His cock wet from her juices, his breathing ragged before he finally came down onto the floor and pulled her hard against him, feeling him push inside her once again.

“Michael—“ she breathed out, as he thrust into hard and fast. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, locking him into her as her fingers ran through his hair, “Dirty old man—“ she smiled, holding him close.

“Old man huh?” he laughed and bent down resting his head in the crook of her neck, once again finding the bite mark he had inflicted on her so many times before. That made her his, and he relished in it, “You’re stuck with this Old man—“ his teeth dug into her skin, causing her to cry out, “All mine—“

 

In the afterglow, Michael laid down beside Nyla and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and laughed for a moment, “And here I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“I had wondered where you went. The project was going so well, what made you leave?”

Her fingers ran through his chest hairs, as she looked up at him, “After we had forked at the BDSM party.”

“Ah yes. The Bodily, Disembowelment, Salmonella, Mauling. God—that was a long night.”

“You’re telling me...” she smiled, “I was beginning to feel, I don’t even know what, so I left to figure it out. So I went on vacation, still technically am on vacation. But, how long did you know that it was me?”

Michael ran his fingers along her hair, “Well, on Earth, I didn’t know it was you and when you first came here. I didn’t know.”

Nyla pushed herself up off the floor and straddled his hips, her hands locked with his, “Oh please. Don’t tell me it was Eleanor that gave it away?”

“I did find it weird that she pointed it out several hundred times. But I think it was...Attempt # 333.”

“Oh shirt.” She shook her head, “It’s cause I told Eleanor to shut the fork up after she said, “this is the bad place!” That’s it, wasn’t it?”

Michael shook his head and grinned, “Do you even remember what happened after you drank all that wine?”

_Something happened?_

_What the fork happened?_

“Do you remember what happened in attempt #484?”

“Nope.”

Nyla nodded her head, “So what happened after I drank all that wine?”

Michael snapped his fingers, both of them dressed proper again. They stood in a room, filled with a lot of filing cabinets, “What is this place?”

“It’s all the filing I’ve done or at least that Janet has done. Over the last 802 times.”

“And Shawn doesn’t know about it?”

“I have it hidden in some third dimensional pocket that he doesn’t know about. Anyways.” Michael walked over to one of the filing cabinets and opened up a file, only to pull out what looked like a small pill. He placed it in Nyla’s hand as she stared at it.

“Um—I was expecting a paper. Documentation of what I did—“ she looked at Michael for a moment, “What the fuck?”

“You take the pill. You’ll relive the moment as if you were there,” she looked over at him, “then you’ll be right back.”

She stared down at the pill, “Okay well, bottoms up!” the pill tasted like, Vanilla.


	3. Chapter 3

_When she opened her eyes, she was in the field again with Eleanor and Chidi, holding a glass of wine._

 

Whoa. This is forking weird.

Wait...why can’t I talk?

HELLOOOOOO!

_Eleanor stood up and looked around, with the final realization, “This is the Bad Place!”_

_Nyla looked down at the glass of wine and chugged it back, “OH would you forking shut up—“_

 

Oh I can talk...

I’m reliving this situation, there would be no reason for me to say anything else.

Except for what I’ve already said.

_“Bees! Bees! Bees! Bees!” Chidi yelled as he ran by._

_Nyla grabbed onto the wine bottle and took a few more swigs. Michael was nowhere to be seen. She stood up, taking the bottle with her, “Okay, Eleanor,” she yelled out taking another swig, “You save Chidi—from them Bees-- and get the others. I’ll go and get Michael—“ the booze was hitting hard as she stumbled away, through the field._

_“Janet!”_

_“Hi there!”_

_“Yeah yeah.” She poked Janet’s chest, “You will take me—“ she coughed for a moment, “to see Michael—“_

_“Of course. And I will accompany you so that you make it there safely.” Janet smiled as Nyla wrapped her arm around Janet’s._

_“Lead the—WAY!” Nyla took another swig and threw the empty bottle away, “Ah, fork...Can you—also give me another bottle of wine.”_

_“Of course.” Janet handed her over another bottle of wine, “drink responsibly.”_

_“Too late for that, darling.”_

_They reached Michael’s office, Janet walked in with Nyla._

_“Janet, Clarice—what are you doing here?“_

_“Hello, Michael. Clarice said she would like to speak with you about something privately. Though unfortunately she’s really intoxicated—“_

_“Oh pipe down, Janet. I’m not that—“ Nyla pulled away from her, “You go now—“ she gestured with her hands, “thank you for your help.”_

_“Any-time. Goodbye!” she disappeared from the room leaving the two of them alone._

_Michael gestured towards the seat, “Um, have a seat—“_

_“No!” Nyla went over and sat down on his desk in front of him, her feet resting in his lap, “You’re going to listen to me. Eleanor figured it out again. “Oh this is the bad place—blah blah blah—“ What are you doing Michael!”_

_He looked at her, suddenly really amused. She was worried he was going to snap his fingers, but he smiled and leaned back in his chair, “I think I’ve got it under control.”_

_“Under control? Are you forking kidding me? I’ve been through this loop 333 forking times! And I don’t even know why!”_

_Michael looked at her, suddenly confused, “Wait—how do you know that—“_

_“I’m insulted and you don’t even remember me—I –I helped you with this project--“ she turned her head to see the picture on his desk, of her and Michael, “OH! How long has this been here?”_

_“For a very long time—“ he looked more closely at her, “Nyla?”_

_“YES!” she grinned and laughed, “Oh god that feels so good to finally say!”_

_Michael took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, before he looked back at her, “Where the fork have you been? I needed help with this project and you leave?”_

_“I went on vacation. Needed time away from Shawn and—you.” She laughed almost falling off his desk, but he stood up quickly and grabbed onto her, “And then I died. And POOF! I ended up here—is the room spinning?”_

_“I’ve got you.” He smiled looking down at her, “How much have you drank?”_

_“Four Bottles! You need Janet to put a limit on that.” She looked up at him smiling, “But I’m so happy to know that you hadn’t forgotten about me. Glad everyone else did. But not you.” She rested her head on his chest and then looked up at him, “I’ve missed you. It’s been fun though, making you think I’m Clarice—“ her giggles echoed in the room. But Michael didn’t say anything and she pulled him close, “I know you won’t—but I’m really forking horny right now—And also—“ she nuzzled her face into his chest, “Don’t tell Shawn I’m back. I don’t want to go back to work. I’m content right the fork—here—“_

_“I won’t—“ he grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead, “Glad you’re back, Nyla. But you probably won’t remember this—“_

_She pulled hard on his suit jacket and pressed her lips deeply against his, moaning softly, “I need—you—“ her voice was soft against his ear._

_But he growled in frustration as he snapped his fingers._

 

Nyla cheeks were burning when she returned back to Michael, her eyes meeting up with his, “Technically...I didn’t tell you who I was. You figured it out.”

Michael nodded his head, “With the way you were rambling on, it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

She smiled and shook her head, “well, now it’s your turn.” And walked over to the one of the cabinets, “hmm, 445, 476—484, AHA!” she grabbed onto the pill and placed it in Michael’s hand, “See you in about a minute.”

He looked down at it for a moment and popped it into his mouth. Before he disappeared from the room completely, “Ah fuck—“ she whispered wondering if he was gone for good.

_Michael woke to sitting at his desk, in nothing but sweat pants, sweater and white t-shirt, with a really colourful bowtie. He began to speak into the recorder. “I mean, why even bother at this point? I’m obviously never gonna get it right. I’m Eleanor. I’m so smart. I’m actually in the bad place. Blah-blah-blah.” He held onto his glass and took a sip of his drink, “Shawn still thinks I’m on version two. I just keep lying to him. It’s really bad. But I...I mean, I have to keep trying. I’m in too deep. And I’m really fat right now. I’m stress eating and I’m gaining weight in my thighs.” He turned to look down at his legs, “I mean, look at that.” He sighed and turned back to his desk and looked at over at Nyla._

_He watched as Nyla smirked at him, “Oh Michael...I love you. But you’re not gonna remember that.” As she  motioned down to his drink._

_He laughed for a moment and took another sip, “It doesn’t matter.” He waved his hand, “This one doesn’t even count—“_

 

When Michael came back, Nyla was on the floor playing cards with Janet. “Do you even know how to play go fish, Janet?”

“I don’t think so. Perhaps I could look up ways to play it—“

“Could you...get rid of the jar of real fishes—“ Nyla covered her mouth trying to not laugh, “Those aren’t necessary for the game—Oh Michael—“ She stood up and walked over to him, “You disappeared and I freaked out.” She looked over at Janet, “Was a little lonely so, I called Janet. I didn’t think she could get here, but she did!”

He looked at her, “Nyla--‘’

Her fingers pressed against his lips, “Michael. You haven’t been around humans long enough to—understand my words or what they mean.” But he did feel something, he just wasn’t sure what.

“We should probably head back—“

“Michael!” Vicky’s voice echoed through the dimension.

“That can’t be good.” Michael took Nyla’s arm and walked with her over to Janet, “You need to take her back to her place, Janet.” And then he grabbed onto Nyla’s shoulders, “Don’t tell anyone who you are. Go home and wait for me. I’ll be by later.”

“Let me deal with Vicky—“

“No—it’s fine.” And waved his hand at her, “I can handle her.”

  
**_Sometime Later..._**

A knock sounded at Nyla’s door as she walked over and opened the door. Michael had taken off his jacket and had it over his shoulder, “Yeah—I can’t handle her.”

Nyla looked around and pulled Michael into her house, “What—but you said--”

“Vicky is threatening to go to Shawn about all the attempts, which I must admit she had all filed nicely and in a much more compressed version--” He shook his head, trying to get back on track, “--If I don’t let her do her version of the neighbourhood.”

“Fork—what are you going to do?”

He sat down on her couch, “Well I took some time...and spoke to—Jason.”

“JASON?” What? Are you forking joking?” Nyla sat down beside him, “Alright, I’ll bite. What wisdom—oh that hurts to say—what did he say?”

“I need a new dance crew.”

Nyla stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, “What does that even mean?”

“Team up with the humans. You and me. It’ll be fun.”

“Are you looking for fun? Or are you looking for help. Because your torturing and shirt has to stop, Michael. Or else they’re not going to help you.”

He stood up and walked over to her, grabbing onto her hands. “I can’t do this alone, Nyla.”

“Wait what? Uh—do you think I’m forking bailing on you? I wouldn’t do that to you—“ he looked at her and raised an eyebrow, as she chimed in,“—a second time.”

He stood there holding onto her hands. Her skin felt warm and it was the first time he had noticed. Michael pulled her close, “I saw this was something that humans do on Earth. They hold hands and walk places together...”

Nyla smiled and laughed softly, playing with his fingers, “Do you even know why they do that?”

“To make sure they don’t lose the person they’re going to torture?”

“Oh Michael... That’s—“ she shook her head, “You can’t honestly think that—“

“Well why else do that?”

Nyla stopped for a moment as she looked at him. He was a demon that didn’t understand what being human was like, “You know what? Just...mull over it for a long while and then get back to me about it. We should go and see Eleanor.”

Michael ran his fingers along her neck, “Or—we can stay here—“ his eyes turned dark as his fingers slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She placed her hands onto his, making him stop.   

“Michael—“

He sighed, “What, we have some time—“

“No—no you don’t.” Eleanors voice cut through.

Michael turned around and looked over to see Eleanor and the gang standing at her front door.

He turned to look at Nyla, “I come in and you can’t be bothered to shut your front door?”

“Don’t you forking start with me—“  

“Enough!” Eleanor yelled out as Nyla and Michael looked over them.

Michael clapped his hands together, “We—we were looking for you guys. Thanks for—“

“No! Stop! No more lies.” Jason peeked his head into Nyla’s house, Eleanor shook her head, “Jason! Get over here.”

“That’s right. We know his name is Jason, no Jianyu.” Jason walked over to them as Tahani gestured to all of them, “we know everything. I don’t understand much of it, but, you know, I know it.”

“Your sick torture plan is not working, okay? Cause we keep figuring out your little puzzle. We’re winning. Which means you’re losing. So you have two choices here, buddy. Keep failing, over and over or realize we’re actually the one with all the power here.”

“Yeah, no...” he sighed, “We’re on the same page.”

“What?”

“We wanna team up with you guys.”

Eleanor was very confused, “What? Why? You do? What?”

“I’m in a bit of a bind, and I could use some backup. Or, as Jason put it, I need a new dance crew. So, what do you say, new best friends?”

“You wanna team up?”

“You’ve been torturing us and lying about it.”

 “Oh, let’s not get caught up on “who lied to whom” Or “which one of us created an entire fake reality in order to cause eternal misery for others.” That’s ancient history.”

“It was happening until 20 seconds ago.”

Nyla leaned over to Michael, “See I told you—“

“And you!” Eleanor pointed at Nyla, “who the fork are you? Cause you’re not Clarice.”

Nyla sighed, “No, I’m not. I’m not even human.” She reached her hand out, “my name is Nyla.” But no one grabbed onto her hand, “okay, that was awkward.”

“You’re like him?” Tahani motioned over to Michael.

“I am. Yes. Oh boy... Look I’m sorry for lying to you guys about, lots of stuff. To be honest I wasn’t even supposed to be here. I died on Earth and ended up here.”

Eleanor looked at Nyla weirdly, “So, you were being tortured too?”

“On some level...I guess all the forking made it better.” She blushed, “Look, we need your help. It’s not just Michael; I need your help too. This is my neighbourhood as well—“

Michael went to move forward, causing all of them to move back. He stood beside Nyla, “The point is, circumstances have changed and now all of us teaming up is our best option.”

“Why do you need us?”

“Today, there was a new development that really chapped my nips.” Nyla looked over at him, “One of my employees is blackmailing me. Vicky. She runs the clam chowder place in the main square, A little Bit Chowder Now. “

Eleanor wrenched at the idea of Clam Chowder.

“Vicky thinks she can run this neighbourhood better than I can. And she wants to start her version in 30 minutes. I’m supposed to reboot you, erase your memory, and turn control over to her.”

“Are you forking kidding me? You didn’t tell me that, Michael!” Nyla hit his chest.

“How are we supposed to team up with you, if you wipe our memory again?”

“Easy. You’re going to act like you’ve been rebooted and pretend Vicky and the others are torturing you. But then, on your own time, in private, you can study ethics, ogle mailmen, do whatever you want.”

“Can I play iPad?” Jason chimed in.

“Sure you can, buddy.”

“Hmm...We need to have a little chat about this—“ Eleanor and the others went into the other room and began to talk, while Michael and Nyla stood around and waited.

“I don’t know if this is going to work, Michael.” she started to pace around the room, “Am I supposed to continue to be, “Clarice?” and continue to keep up the charade for everyone else—“

He walked over and pushed her roughly against the wall, “It is absolutely _vital_ , that you keep that up, Nyla.”

She squinted her eyes and frowned, “Okay, buddy. What else are you not telling me about Vicky?”

He sighed, “Now, don’t be mad,” and grabbed onto her hands, “Vicky plans to get you fired, when you return—“

“That forking bench!” she groaned, “The fork? I knew she didn’t like me.”  

“That’s why it’s extremely vital—“ he rested his head against hers, “for you to keep up appearances.”

“Ah fork...fine.”

“I’ll never see you again, if that happens.” That was right, she had forgotten about that. It’s not like she’d have anywhere to go. But that’s the thing. There wouldn’t be anywhere for her to go.

“That’s right... they don’t fire people.” Her fingers rested on her lips, “fork...” before her gaze went up to Michael’s. He pressed his lips deeply and roughly against hers, his arms wrapping around her to keep her close. She moaned for a second before pressing her hands onto his chest, “Really, Michael—“

“What?” he motioned over to the closed clown doors, “Who knows how long they’re going to be.”

Nyla nodded her head, “Yeah, I thought you _weren’t_ going to torture them anymore—“ she winked playfully.

“You’ve been around the humans too much. Been picking up all these little quirks. You should only have two emotions, anger and confusion.”

Nyla smiled, “Well, tough shirt for you and besides—“ she twirled him around and pushed him against the wall. Her body pressing against his and her lips lightly brushing against his, “I think you like what it does to you.”

“Ahem...” Nyla’s cheeks turned red, realizing Eleanor and them had come out of the room, “Uh, not to interrupt your little—what could be a hot moment to watch. But, how can we possibly trust you guys?”

Nyla looked at Michael and then the others, before she pulled away to face them, “Well to be honest. You can ‘t. However you’re going to have to.”

“Logically you shouldn’t, but you have no choice. I mean, I wouldn’t if I were you.”

“Not helping, Michael—“

He rested his hands on Nyla’s shoulders, “It’s a crazy thing to do. But you gotta.”

“What happens if we don’t?” Chidi asks.

Nyla covers Michael’s mouth, “No, I’ll talk. Okay ethics man. He’d reboot. You guys figure it out again. Vicky runs her damn mouth, boss man shuts everything down and then you get sent to the real Bad Place to be tortured and probably disembowelled for the rest of eternity. And Both Michael and myself will be punished. And not in the weird sexy way you humans do it on Earth—“

“Nyla, focus—“

“Right. So yes! What say you?”

“Wait—“ Tahani looked at Michael, “How many times have we been at this?”

Michael pulled up a chart, “Let’s see, 802. The longest was 11 months. This current one has only been going for a week. “

Eleanor walked over to Nyla pointing out, “So why do you look human?”

“Everyone in the Bad Place Bureau of Human Affairs, gets randomly assigned a human body so we can get the feel of how to best torture you. I gotta say it took me a long time to get used to the hanging bits.”

“Seriously, Michael?”

“Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, Nyla. I was talking about my testicles.” She shook her head, covering her mouth from the smile that decorated her face.

 “Oh my god—you two are totally fork—“  

“Anyways!” Nyla cut off Eleanor.  

“Trust us, don’t trust us, it doesn’t matter. We’re running out of time and we’re your only option.”

Eleanor laughed, “There is ALWAYS another option. You guys do whatever you want. I’m out!”

“No! My plan only works if all four of you are on board.”

“Then get cracking on a new plan. I haven’t heard any good reason why I should help either of you.”

“Wait—“ Nyla walked over to Eleanor and looked at the rest of them, “If you help us... we can get you in the REAL Good Place.”

The group of them stared at Nyla, intrigued and latching on to the idea, “There’s a way to get there?”

“It’s complicated—It’ll take a while to arrange, especially since...well, Michael will have to do it in secret. But there is a potential method of transportation. Michael can get us there.”

Eleanor didn’t seemed to please with that, “Us? You, Mr. Diabolical Torture Guy and Mrs. Liar Torture Girl, are gonna try and join us in the Good Place?”

“Duh, Eleanor. If we stay in the Bad Place, we’re forked. Besides Vicky is trying to screw me over anyways.”

They all went back into the clown room to speak once again. Nyla sat down beside Michael as they waited, “What’s wrong?”

Nyla looked over at him, “I’m worried. If Vicky finds out I’m back. That’s it for me.” She chuckled and rested her head in her hands, “Fork me.”

“Later.” Michael responded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He looked down at her, “Are you crying?”

“I am.” She grabbed onto his hand that was draped over her shoulder, leaning into his chest. “Being human isn’t all bad, Michael—“

“Excuse me—“ Nyla and Michael looked behind them as Chidi came out, “We’d like to speak with—Nyla.”

“Of course.” Nyla stood up and pressed a kiss to Michael’s lips, he looked at her for a moment, before she walked up the stairs and into the other room. Only Chidi and Eleanor and Jason were in the room.

“Alright—“ Chidi began to speak, “So where do you fit in all this.”

Nyla leaned against the wall, “I helped make the neighbourhood. I ended up taking a vacation on Earth and for some unfortunate reason, I died and ended up here.”

“And how long had you been working with Michael?”

“Well, during this... He only found out who I was in attempt #333. Which I had been so damn drunk—“ She looked at Chidi and Eleanor, “not that you’ll remember that—“ she paused and shook her head, “I haven’t been doing anything to you guys. I had my own agenda and it involved Michael. Not torturing you guys. More like torturing him.”

“Do you think we can trust Michael?”

“No. But I trust him.” Nyla ran her fingers through her hair, “There’s just one thing that I ask...”

They both looked at her, waiting for Nyla to speak.

“Vicky can’t know that I’m here. As far as you know, I am Clarice Higgins and shall remain that until this is forking done.”

“Alright—“ Chidi nodded his head, “However—“

 

Nyla stood beside Chidi as he spoke to Michael, “Nyla and you will be taking my Ethic classes. We will help you, if you agree to this.”

Michael laughed, “Oh that’s funny—“ he looked at Chidi’s expression, “Oh, you’re serious. I am not taking any classes.”

“Nyla has agreed. You need to be on board before we agree to help—“

“Well hold on a minute.” Eleanor stepped in, cutting Chidi off, “I’m still not sure about this—“ she looked over at Michael and Nyla for moment and then back at Chidi, “just—give me a minute to think it over alone.”  Eleanor walked up the stairs and disappeared into the other room.

“Well I need some fresh air...” Nyla said and walked outside to the backyard. She stood out there for what seemed like an eternity before Michael came outside and grabbed onto her arm and pulled her in.

“As we told Michael, we’re all in. We’ll help you.” Nyla smiled and walked over and hugged Eleanor. Who was put off by the hug at first, but let it happen.

“Thank you!” she pulled away from Eleanor and walked back over to Michael.

“Alright.” Michael grinned, “Let’s do this.”


	4. Chapter 4

The neighbourhood had been rebooted, only not its main residents. Michael took the day to walk around with Eleanor and the others. Nyla spent her time trying to figure out if there was a way to banish Vicky to total damnation.

A knock sounded at her front door, “Come in—“

Chidi walked in, “Hi--Uh—WHOA—“ he stopped not wanting to walk any further, “Is that a—“

“Shark swimming under the floor? It totally is.” She looked down feeling very uncomfortable, “but I’m gonna have to ask that you stay where you are cause...it just got used to me...After it hit the floor for like 40 times before it calmed down.” she pointed, “See? Some of the floor has already cracked.”

“Oh my god. My stomach hurts.”

Nyla laughed nervously, “Yeah. I shouldn’t have complained about my lack of decor...kind of miss it now. Okay!” she clapped her hands together, “so please tell me that you’ve come to get me so that I can leave my house!”

“Y-yeah, actually—“ he looked down at the floor, “It’s almost time for orientation. So—let’s go.“

Nyla stood there not wanting to move, “Just...give me a minute.”

Chidi nodded his head, his comfort level slowly decreasing, “I-I’ll be outside.”

“NO!” she yelled, “Aw damn you humans! I was scared of nothing before and now—“ she pointed down to the shark, “I’ve got this shirt to deal with.”

It seemed like an eternity, but she still hadn’t move, “L-look, I know it’s not ideal that you have shark in your floor. But we REALLY need to go—“

Michael walked in, “What are you two doing? Why aren’t you at the gathering?”

Her gaze when over to Michael, eyes like daggers.“Is Big shark in the floor your forking idea? Cause I’m gonna kill you.”

Michael walked over to her no problem and grabbed onto her hand, “No, I already told you. Vicky is running her version of the neighbourhood.” Nyla took her chances and ran out the door.

Michael shook his head and looked at Chidi, “You couldn’t have helped her?”

“Uh--No.” Chidi shook his head and walked out the front door.

 

Nyla sat down beside Chidi as Michael introduced Vicky onto the “stage” to say a few words. She grabbed onto the microphone, “Actually Michael, I’d like to sing a few words—“

“Oh boy—“ Nyla whispered to Chidi. The song “I Will Survive.” Started to play. Nyla covered her mouth, trying not to laugh and looked over at Michael, as he shook his head. Chidi lightly hit her a few times, trying to get her to stop. Painfully after 4 minutes, they were finally free to go.

They all went over to Eleanor’s afterwards, finding time to regroup. Though Eleanor had argued with Nyla about doing it at her place instead, to try and make sure that no one finds out.

“Uh, NO.” Chidi butted into the argument, “I can safely say that we can do our ethic classes and whatever. Right. Here.”

Eleanor looked over at Nyla, “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing! It’s my house!”

“Enough, ladies!” Michael looked at them, “Vicky is working on her performance for the welcome party tonight.”

“Looks like pretending to enjoy her singing will be half our job here.”

“I don’t think I can take another one of those. I was so close to laughing, Michael.” Nyla shook her head, “I don’t know if I can do this...”

“She told me how she was gonna torture you at the party, which is basically the same way I did. Eleanor gets drunk, hogs all the shrimp, insults people, et cetera. Whatever bad stuff you do becomes the basis for the chaos tomorrow morning.”

“I can do that.” Eleanor smiled.

“Now, Chidi, I’ll need you to act nervous and embarrassed by Eleanor.”

“Way ahead of you.”

“Tahani, just be your fabulous self, and Jason, your good, old, silent Jianyu the monk.”

Nyla looked at Michael, “And...what am I supposed to do?”

“Actually—“ he leaned in and whispered something to her.

“You forking pervert.”

 

**Later that day...**

Nyla walked into Eleanor’s house, with only a couple of hours until the welcome party. She walked in to the sight of Michael on the couch lying in Chidi’s lap. Her eyes went wide, “What—the fork did you do!?”

“Chidi broke Michael!” Eleanor stood up from the couch. 

Nyla hurried over and knelt down beside him, “Michael... Michael?”

“No, no, this is good. He’s having an existential crisis. It’s a sort of anguish people go through when they contemplate the silent indifference of our empty universe.” Nyla stared up at Chidi.

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Look, the good news is, if he can work through this, it’s the first step towards understanding human ethics.”

Nyla grabbed onto Michael’s hand, trying to reassure him. Eleanor raised her hands, “And what if he can’t?”

“Oh well, then he’ll be a lifeless shell of misery forever and we’re all doomed. Okay, I will be right back.” Chidi pushed Michael up as he sat there, with one of his hands on his face.

“Michael?” Nyla looked at him, “Eleanor, I think I’m going to need your help pulling him out of this—“

Eleanor walked over and sat down beside him, “Hey, buddy. How you doing? Can I get you a snack? Do you eat? I can never remember. What do you eat? Babies? You want me to get you a big fat baby? What flavour baby?” Eleanor gasped and Nyla shook her head, “How about a cool ranch baby?”

Michael looked at Eleanor and then at Nyla, her hand rubbing up and down his back, “Searching for meaning is philosophical suicide. How does anyone do anything when you understand the fleeting nature of existence?”

 “It’s not that big of a deal. You learn about death when you’re a kid—“

Nyla grabbed onto Michael and pulled him up, “Come on—let’s take him for a walk and see if that helps. Goddamn it, Chidi!”

Michael held onto Nyla’s hand as they headed over to where Tahani had set up for her party, though as she walked with Michael, his grip was tight and not at all affectionate.

“What’s wrong with Michael?” Tahani looked at him.

“Chidi broke him!” Nyla glared at Chidi.

“Basically, Michael smoked a big bowl of ennui and now he’s having an existential crisis. So we need to cheer him up!”

“Look how pretty the restaurant is...” Chidi said as he walked with Michael.

“Okay...that’s enough.” Nyla walked over and grabbed onto Michael, “Seriously guys, you need to get over to Vicky’s party. I’ll try and work on Michael.”

They all nodded their heads and left the room, “Walk with me Michael.”

He nodded his head, she had never seen him so, catatonic, “Uh-huh—“

“Michael dear...did I ever tell you about the time, I was held up at gunpoint while I was on Earth?” he shook his head, “Okay, was expecting a little more reaction— For a moment there, I really thought I was going to die.” He looked over at her, “that I would stop existing and that would be it and that was scary...”

“I see...”

“So let’s go to Vicky’s party...have some drinks and have fun. Cause I want to spend it with you—“

Michael nodded his head, slowly before he said, “Okay.”

 

**_At the Party..._ **

Nyla ran up to Eleanor and Chidi, her heels clicked hard against the concrete as she reached them.

“Uh—where’s Michael?” Eleanor gestured to the emptiness beside Nyla.

“I—I lost him.” Nyla shook her head, “We went to get ready. I turned my head for 2 seconds and he was gone.”

“Oh,” Eleanor nodded her head, “That happened when I watched my niece once. Usually doesn’t result in anything good--” Nyla turned to look at her, un-amused, “But he was here—I spoke with him and then...Oh.”  

“Oh god, what did you SAY?” Nyla ran her fingers through her hair. The sound of an engine revved and Chidi looked over to the red sports car that pulled up.

“Uh, I think I found him.”

“There they are! _Que pasa, muchachos_?” Michael climbed out of the car and sauntered over to them.

“Hey there, bud. Are you okay?” Eleanor asked.

“Okay? I’m a new man!” He cupped Nyla’s face and kissed her deeply, in front of Chidi and Eleanor. Nyla felt dazed for a moment, before fear and worry came over her, “Thank you so much for the advice about shoving my feeling down deep.” Nyla turned her head towards Eleanor, “I feel so much better. It’s like I’m surfing on this wave of positivity.”

“Is that Janet?” Eleanor and Nyla said in unison.

“Yeah, have you met my secretary, Jeanette? She’s a lot like Janet but she doesn’t pretend she has all the answers.”

“Are you forking kidding me right now, Michael?” Nyla gritted through her teeth. If looks could kill.

He looked over at Nyla and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “It’s all good, babe. You’re still my number one.” He held her close as he continued to talk, “Man, repressing your feelings is great!” He wrapped his arm around Janet as well, “Let’s get you two something to eat!”

Nyla glared at Michael, she knew she didn’t have to be jealous of Janet. But at the same time—“Is your ear pierced?”

“Isn’t it great! I love it!”

After Michael took an insane amount of time trying to get Nyla and Janet something to eat (even though Janet can’t eat) Nyla finally got Michael alone and away from everyone and the party, “You need to quit this shirt, Michael.” She looked at him, “You know what. I don’t like you like this. So, fork you. I’m done.” As she went to leave, he grabbed onto her and pushed her up against the side of the house.

“No babe...” His one hand pinned her hands above her head, as his other hand snuck under her dress and ran up her thigh, “You’re not done.“ he whispered. She arched her head back and moaned softly, as two fingers pushed into her cunt.

“Ah—god—“ she whimpered out as his fingers began to pump hard into her. Her legs buckled for moment, but he pushed himself against her to steady her.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes—“ she breathed out and looked at him, his lips a few inches from hers.

He groaned and rested his head against hers, “Do you want me?” his other hand let go of her wrists, and went down to unbuckle and unzip his pants.

“Always—ah, fork—“

He pulled his fingers from her, but then went between her legs and hoisted her up, using the wall as leverage. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, before the feeling of him filled her. He felt hard and hot as he fucked her against the wall, his fingers digging into her ass.

“H-harder.” Her fingers ran into his hair and behind his neck, trying to pull him closer to her. He thrust into her hard and fast. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her breathing was fast and loud. If she was supposed to be quiet, she was failing miserably. “Michael—I’m—“  

“Cum for me—“ he whispered and pressed his lips against hers deeply, his tongue invading her mouth and her senses. He felt her tighten and pulse around his cock as she came. He thrust a few more times before he stilled and she moaned at the feeling of warmth fill her. The wall was beginning to hurt against her back and when he spoke. She thought maybe he had come back, “Did you mean it?” his eyes trailed up to hers, “when you said you love me?”

“Yes.” She smiled before he let her down gently as they fixed themselves up. The sound of a chiming glass made Michael move towards the noise and disappear from Nyla’s sight. She looked to see she was once again alone, “Ah fork.”

Vicky’s voice finally echoed over everyone, “Thanks so much for coming to Gunnar’s birthday party. Now there was a little bit of a mix up and Tahani also planned a party over at the restaurant. So why don’t we all head over there?”

“No need. This party is far superior.”

“I’m sure yours is amazing.”

“I did fine on the decor...but you know, I don’t have actual unicorns you can ride. So...you all just stay here and have fun.”

Michael ran up, “Hang on there, mis amigos! I want to make a toast.” Nyla went over to Eleanor and Chidi, still trying to fix her hair.

They both looked at her, “Sorry... I tried to keep him away. Apparently sex doesn’t work at this point...”

“Oh—“ Eleanor smirked, “you naughty girl—“

“Okay, I know what you’re thinking. Birth is a curse and existence is a prison, but don’t think about that. Don’t be sad, you guys. Focus on something great, like Drakkar Noir.” He smelled his wrist, “WHOO! Which I’m wearing a lot of tonight. Or the Sharper Image catalog. What can’t those guys ionize? By the way, I am feeling amazing! I’m gonna do some push-ups and then we’ll go around the room and name our favourite cheese.”

Vicky grabbed onto Michael and pulled him away, “Okay that’s enough for speeches. Let’s get back to the party.” 

Nyla walked over to Michael after Vicky had left and grabbed onto him, “Okay, seriously. We need to talk—“ Eleanor and Chidi came along as they went into a room. Nyla sat Michael down and shut the door, “Sorry guys...I need a few moments with him.”

They nodded their heads and shut the door, Michael looked so tired now, like everything had finally caught up with him. She sat down across from him and grabbed onto his hands, “You know, I spoke to Eleanor earlier, about what had happened to me on Earth. About what I felt when I thought I was going to be shot...” Michael looked at her, “That I was experiencing human emotion. The fear of death. Humans they grow up knowing about death. We don’t. As a demon I didn’t ever think--I’d be scared of dying.” She stopped for a moment, but felt the pad of his thumb run along her skin.

“Nyla—“

“It’s not just your neck on the line, Michael.” She looked down at his hands, “I’ve never been more scared of dying, in the entirety of my existence. If Vicky finds out. That’s it for me, Michael...” she paused realizing the truth, “No more Nyla.”  

Eleanor and Chidi walked into the room, “Well you two—“ they both looked up, “Welcome to being human.”

Chidi cut in, “Well you’ve still have to get through—well a lot—“

“Good praising you guys—do you mind?”

“Oh right—“ they both left the room as Nyla brought her attention back to Michael.

“You going to be okay?”

He nodded his head, “Yeah. I will be.” And looked back over at Nyla, “Come here.” She crawled into his lap and rested her head against his as they sat there together, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

 

**_The next day..._ **

Nyla walked into Eleanor’s house, drenched from head to toe. Michael was already there, sitting with the others.

“What the fork happened to you?” Eleanor went into the other room and grabbed a towel.

“OH you know. Vicky thought it would be SUPER FUN. If the um, the flooring in my home—which to fill you guys in. Was pure glass with a shark swimming under it.”

“Oh dear god—“ Tahani pressed a hand to her chest, “how the hell have you been sleeping there?”

“Uh—not the point Tahani. Anyways—I, um, came downstairs and well the glass floor was gone. But the shark wasn’t!” she wrapped the towel around herself and sat down beside Michael. “I can honestly say, that’s the fastest I’ve ever swam. I can’t get to my kitchen or the front door, without having to go through the death water.” She curled into a ball, laughing hysterically.   
  
Michael rubbed his hand up and down her back, and bent down beside her, “There, there...” he whispered.

Chidi stared at Nyla for a moment and then brought his attention back to everyone, “This is an exciting day! We are going to tackle the trolley problem.”

Nyla sat up to finally listen, “A trolley—“

Jason cut in, “Is this a game? I go first. I call blue!”

She turned to look at him, “Um, DUDE—“

Chidi looked over at him, “There’s no...No, this is...NO. This is a thought experiment, first introduced by British philosopher Philippa Foot in 1967.” Eleanor handed over Nyla a pen and paper to write on. She grabbed onto the paper and started to write as Chidi continued, “You are driving trolley when the brakes fail. And on the track ahead of you are five workmen you will run over. Now, you can steer to another track, but on that track is one person you’d kill instead of the five. What do you do?”

Eleanor raised her hand, “Do we know anything about the people?”

“You don’t know any of the workers.”

Nyla wanted to peek over at what Michael was doing, but as she looked he hid his paper, “No-no-“ he whispered.

“Lemme look!” she whispered harshly.

Tahani started to speak, “This is hard. The only trolley I’ve be on is James Franco’s ironic trolley. It travels backwards from his penguin grotto to his garage of adult tricycles.” Everyone turned their heads to look at Tahani, “Um...kill one and save five.”

“There are many other versions of it. Like what if you knew one of the other people? Does that change the equation?”

Nyla cut in, “Well, wouldn’t that depend on certain...things. Like if it was Vicky on the track, and instead of her being just the one person, she’s with the group of 5 people. And I gotta tell ya—“ Eleanor nudged her hard into Nyla’s side, “—Kill one...save—uhg--fork—“

“Well let’s throw out the trolley all together. Let’s say you’re a doctor and you can save five patients. But you have to kill one healthy person and use his organs to do it.” He stopped and looked over at Michael, “Michael, you’ve been quiet. What do you think about this?”

Nyla finally got to look down at what Michael had been doing, the whole time, “Well, obviously the dilemma is clear. How do you kill all six people?” He turned the picture and showed everyone, “See I would dangle a sharp blade out the window to slice the neck of the guy on the other track as we smoosh our five main guys.”

Nyla grabbed onto the picture, “Oh yes, clever thinking! I mean that would be the best way to execute that. It’s like two birds, one stone—“ she stopped and looked up at everyone’s expression.

He looked at them, Nyla and then Chidi, “Oh, I did the thing again, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. Ten more buddy.” Chidi flipped the chalkboard around as Michael stood up and walked over to it.

“People. Good. People...Why is that so hard to remember?” he began to write, “People...What is it?”

“Good.”

“Good.”

 

After the lesson Tahani and Jason had buggered off somewhere. Though Nyla wasn’t sure where. Chidi and Michael went off to chat. Eleanor and Nyla stayed in the room and talked about...well Eleanor was trying to get the details on Nyla and Michael.

“I’m not saying, deck. Why do you want to know?”

“Cause I’m forking nosy. That’s why!”

They sat there for a few moments longer, before Eleanor groaned, “Fine. You win.” And stood up, leaving the room. Nyla followed shortly behind, to hear Chidi talking to Michael about his participation in his class.

 “I feel like you’re not engaging with the material. Like with the trolley problem.”

“That was just tricky, that’s all. Why don’t you tell me the right answer?”

“There is no right answer! That’s the point!”

Nyla walked over and stood beside Michael,

“See this is why everyone hates moral philosophy professors.”

“Yeah. He’s not wrong—“ Nyla peeked from behind Michael to look at Chidi.

“Sorry dude. He’s not wrong.” Eleanor chimed in as well.

“Trust me.” Chidi placed his hands together, “When it comes to humans ethics, I just know more than you. I’ve been studying it my whole life.”

“Hmm...” Michael nodded his head for a moment, “Let’s try this!” and clicked his fingers. From Eleanor’s place, to a moving trolley.

“Michael!” Nyla yelled.

“It’s fine,” he grabbed onto her and placed her in front of him to get a better view, her back resting against him, “so you can see what happens.”

“Oh, how—nice—“

“Oh, god. Michael, what did you do?” Chidi stood looking at the handles of the trolley.

“I made the trolley problem real se we could see how the ethics would actually play out.”

“Fork no. I’m not watching this—“ Nyla went to turn around but Michael kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

“There are five workers on this track and one there. Here are the levers to switch the tracks. Make a choice!”

“Well—the thing is—ethically—“ Chidi started.

“Make a choice!” Eleanor and Nyla yelled at him.

“Well it’s tricky—“ but Chidi continued to ramble and then BAM! Nyla jumped as some blood splattered onto her blouse and skirt. Chidi mostly covered in...blood and guts. Nyla reached up and picked some off his face.

“So—“ Michael leaned back and crossed his arms, “What did we learn? What do you think?” 

“Michael...this is a bit much—“

“No shirt—“ Eleanor turned to Michael, “And he thinks he just killed a bunch of people with a trolley!”

“Oh!” Nyla shook her head, “No, none of that is real. Those people aren’t real. It’s just...really gruesome. Which I why I don’t like it. However—“

“However--?” Chidi gritted through his teeth.

“Michael, can we just go back to the classroom?” Eleanor asked.

“We never left. I’ll show you.” He snapped his fingers and all was well, no blood. No trolley. And then Michael snapped his fingers again.

Nyla patted Chidi’s back, “There— see—it’s nothing.”

“None of it was real. That’s good to know.”

“Actually they’re fake people. But their pain is real—“

Nyla nudged her elbow into his stomach, “Not. Helping.”

“Hey you’re the ones that said I should connect with the material more...” he leaned back and pulled Nyla with him, resting his head on her shoulder, “I’m trying you guys.”

Chidi and Eleanor looked at each other, “Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Good—“ Michael snapped his fingers again, as the trolley was once again moving towards the group of people, “Let’s try again!”

“I-I-I thought we could have a discussion—“

“Nope. Need to play out the scenario in real time.”

“Just make a decision!” Eleanor freaked out at Chidi.

“Okay I am choosing to switch tracks and will kill only one person.”

“Ah! But what if that one person is someone you know. Like your friend, Henry.”

“What?” He looked ahead, “Henry!”

“Hi mate!”

“No, get off the track!” Chidi began to freak out, yelling at his friend. But it was too late and the trolley crashed into him. Once again blood splattered onto Chidi, Eleanor and Nyla, and then a boot flew into Chidi’s hands. They all stood in silence before Michael finally spoke.

“It’s just a simulation...” Michael paused and Nyla turned to look at him, “An almost impossibly lifelike simulation.”

****

**_7 versions later..._ **

“Okay, so that was trolley problem version number seven. Chidi opted to run over five William Shakespeares instead of one Santa Claus.”

“Michael, dear... as fun as this is. Well, not really anymore, was for the first 4 tries. It’s as far as it’s gonna go. I think Chidi gets the point and so should you.” She cupped the side of his face before lightly patting it.

“You’re right. Let’s try to the doctor one.” Michael snapped his fingers, changing the scenery to a doctor’s office. Chidi being the doctor and Eleanor being the healthy person.

“Sorry, Eleanor. Better you than me.”

“Dude! What the fork?”

Michael looked around, “There are five people. They all need organ transplants or they will die. Eleanor is perfectly healthy. Chidi do you want to slice her open and save these people’s lives?”

Eleanor ran to defend herself, “Chidi I’m your hottest friend—no that’s Tahani. I’m your nicest...no Jason. I’m your friend!”

 “No-n-no.” Chidi shook head head, “I will not. That goes against my oath. Five people will die. But I will not harm one person. It’s unethical.”

“Oh no, Chidi—“ Nyla groaned.

“Alright. Tell their families.”

“What—?” Chidi looked as they switched again to a group of people standing in a waiting room.

Nyla turned her head slightly, “Okay, Michael. I think this is enough.”

“OH!” Michael chimed in, “We can do the one where there’s 50 people beside a volcano, and you can choose them, or one really awesome dog—“

Nyla shook her head, “Michael...”

“Hey! Are you torturing us again?” Eleanor glared at him.

“What?”

“You don’t care about Ethics. You’re torturing Chidi again. Aren’t you?”

“BUSTED!” Michael burst out laughing, “Old habits die hard.” They both looked at him. Nyla shook her head, “Oh, Fine—“ he snapped his fingers, “See we’re home. It’s all good.”

 “It’s not though. You keep saying we need you or we’ll end up getting tortured forever. But then when we do help you out, we still end up getting tortured...”

“I’m out.”Eleanor and Chidi looked at Nyla, “If any of you need me. Not that you will. I’ll be swimming with the fishes...Literally.”

Chidi turned his attention back to Michael. “You are no longer welcome in my class. Get the fork out.”

\----

Nyla went into her home and stood in the front door, staring down at the water. Although she couldn’t see her shark friend. “Janet.”

“Hi there!”

“Can you get me a Canoe?”

“Sure thing!” She smiled for a moment as a one popped up in the water, “Anything else?”

“I just wanted to say. You’re awesome. Thank you for being there. Being there for Michael when I couldn’t be—“ Nyla blinked away the tears that were wanting to fall, “You can go. Thank you.”

“It’s been my pleasure, Clarice.” Janet said before she blipped away.

“Fork...” she sighed and got into the canoe and pushed away from the front door, floating into the middle of the room, “Better leave me alone, Bob...don’t have time for your shirt. Wherever you are...”

She wiped away a few tears that slid down her face as she sat there. During her time on earth, she had met people, and although some were selfish and rude. There were others that treated her nicely. People that weren’t out to get her or hurt her. A part of her changed being on Earth, but Michael, was always the same person he always was. And though she was a firm believer in change... It didn’t come easy, at least not for him.

“I’ll die if you don’t smarten up, Michael.” She spoke out to, well no one.

“I know, Nyla.” She lifted her head up to Michael sat across from her. Though when she did, her expression was not amused.

“Did I say you could come on my canoe?”

“You left the door open.”

She turned her head to the open door, “Maybe you should leave me alone, Michael.”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“Oh, really?”

He went to move closer, however it made the canoe rock when he did. Nyla’s hands gripped tightly onto the sides, “NO—don’t move—I don’t want fall in the water...”

He sighed, “How about this—“ he snapped his fingers, as they both appeared in his office.

She looked around, “You better hope Vicky doesn’t come in here.”

“She’s too busy torturing the others right now...” He leaned against his desk, “I’m sorry, Nyla. I’m lost and confused. I’m going to need all the help I can get. I was selfish, I wasn’t thinking about the others, or you for that matter.”

She walked over to him and looked up at his eyes, “You’re going to cry—“ a smiled came across her lips.

“You don’t have to look so happy about that.” His voice went a little high pitched.

“Aw—“ she cupped his face and kissed him slowly. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her close. She stopped and rested her head against his chest, “we shouldn’t do this here—“

“Maybe you’re right.” His hands went to the back of her skirt as he unzipped it, letting pool to the floor. Leaving her standing in her heels and blouse.

“Michael—“ he twirled her around and pushed her onto his desk, he went to grab onto her panties, but smirked seeing she had none on.

“You do this a lot, don’t you?”

Her breathing was light as laid there, feeling very exposed, “Just fork me—“

He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her the edge, “No—“ he got down onto his knees and spread her legs open, exposing her cunt to the cool air. Her cheeks burned red, waiting for him to do something.

“Mich—ael!” she breathed out, feeling his tongue press against her clit. He felt hot as he lapped at her, shoving his face into her cunt, eagerly tasting her.

“Mmm...” he groaned, running his tongue along her wet folds.

She arched her head back, moaning loudly and hoping that no one would be outside his office by the time they were done. She rested her legs on his shoulders and reached her hands down to pet and run her fingers through his hair. Her grip tightened on him, god how much she wanted him. Wanted to feel him. Her moans and whimpers drove him on, slowly running his tongue on her clit, making her body twitch and squirm.

She tasted salty and musky against his tongue, his cock strained hard against his dress pants, “Oh—god—“ she cried out.

He grinned, digging his fingers into her hips as lapped at her, she was getting close. He could tell from her aura, “Nyla—“

“Aah—god!” Her fingers squeezed tightly onto his hair as she came, his tongue slowly lingering, tasting before he stood up, unbuckling and then unbuttoning his pants. “Michael—“ She sat up and grabbed onto his shirt, trying to unbutton it. He looked down at her, the scent of Vanilla from her hair filled his senses.

“Nyla—“ he didn’t want to wait any longer. His cock was hard and throbbing with excitement, “Hurry the fork up—“

She growled and pulled hard at his shirt, ripping it open, as a few buttons flew off into different directions. He could see she was about to laugh, but he pressed his lips roughly against hers, biting and nipping at her bottom lip. She reached down and grabbed onto him, stroking the length of him, “Mmm—“ she hummed in her throat, “What do you want--“

He pushed her down roughly onto the desk, pushing forward and sheathing himself in her tight cunt, “You—“ he breathed out and bent down, fucking her hard against the desk, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, her eyes looking into his, “just you—“

“Michael--“ she moaned out and kissed him deeply, as he thrust into her a few more times. He couldn’t hold back anymore and groaned into the kiss as he came, filling her.

He laid there for a few minutes before pushing himself up to look down at her, her cheeks red and her swollen and lush from their kiss. He grinned down at her and pulled away, helping her off the desk before they fixed themselves.

The ground shook, Nyla grabbed onto Michael as they stood together until it stopped.

“What the fork was that?”

“Janet!” Michael called out.

“Hi there!”

“What was that, the earthquake just now?”

“Oh! There’s something wrong with me. And there’s a huge change that this neighbourhood is doomed, if we can’t fix it!”

Nyla looked over at Michael, “Well shirt.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving Day for us here in Canada. So happy I managed to get chapter 5 done. Will work on more tomorrow. <3

Michael walked over and looked at Janet, “well this isn’t good—“ He nodded his head in agreement and turned to Nyla.

“Think you can do a few things for me, while I try and deal with this?”

“Yeah, I can do that—“ she pressed her lips against his softly, “I’ll see you later.” And went to head out the door, when Michael’s voice caught her.

“I—“ he stopped, he wanted to say those words, just in case the neighbourhood when south, however, “I hope your day is torture free.”

Nyla blinked at him, her hopes dropped a little at the comment. But she smiled, “And I love you too, Michael.” She rolled her eyes and shut the door.

“I think maybe your lack of words have upset her.” Janet said with her usual smile.

“Not now, Janet.”

 

Nyla walked through the village, trying to keep her head on straight, when the most unfortunate thing happened to her, “Clarice!”

_Fork..._

_Vicky..._

Nyla turned to face, with a smile plastered on her face, “Hey—you!”

Vicky walked over to her, “So, I was thinking about something, Clarice.”

“Oh? What would that be...?”

_God, maybe she’s figured you out too..._

Vicky smiled, “I would LOVE for you and Tahani to come over to dinner tonight!”

“OH!” Nyla felt some relief...sort of, “Um. I’d love that. Have you talked to Tahani?”

“About that—“ Vicky rested her hand on Nyla’s shoulder, “I figured you could bring her with you.”

“So don’t ask her?”

Vicky smiled and laughed, “well, yes. Don’t ask. Just bring.” She patted Nyla’s shoulder, “I’ll see you guys later!”

Nyla stood there a little confused if not concerned, “Fork—“ she whispered and headed over to Tahani’s place to have quiet the chat with her.

“Oh—Ny—“ she looked around, “Clarice. What can I—“

“Shove in, you tree. We need to talk—“ Nyla came inside and shut  the door.

“I am not a tree.” Tahani frowned at her.

“Not it’s a—a compliment. Cause you’re tall.” Nyla smiled and Tahani smiled for a moment and then frowned. “Look, Vicky has invited us over for dinner. Just me and you.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly do that—tonight—“

Nyla nodded her head, “You don’t get a choice. I have to go and you, my tall friend , are coming with me!”

Tahani pouted, “Well, I suppose I could. Formal?”

“Just do what you do best. Wear a dress.”

Tahani looked down at what Nyla was wearing, “But you’re going to be wearing one.”

“My wardrobe has nothing else in it. You’ll survive. Besides, you always pull it off better.” 

Tahani smiled, “You’re right. I really do.”

“ Mhmm...” Nyla kept her mouth shut, not wanting to open a can of worms and went back over to the door, “I will see you in a couple of hours!”

 

Nyla headed home to get ready and then with some time to spare, headed over to Michael’s office, to see how Janet was doing. When she got there he was sat in his chair but his head was on his desk, groaning. She stood at the door and peeked in at him, “Michael?”

He lifted his head up and smiled for a moment, putting back on his glasses, “Didn’t have to dress up just see me.”

She laughed, “This.” She pointed to her dress, “Isn’t for you. Vicky has invited Tahani and myself over for dinner...I am dreading every second of it.”

“I wouldn’t worry. Her tortures aren’t the greatest.” He waved his hand and stood up from his desk, “Though—“ he tapped his finger on his lips, “you know where else that dress would look great?”

“Where—“

“On the floor.” He walked over to her and held her close.

“I was thinking, like—it would look great dancing. However that’s not the point—“

He head rested against hers, “then, what’s the point?”

“I don’t have time for that, Michael.” She looked around, “Did you manage to fix Janet?”

He groaned, “No—however. Hopefully she’s figured out her feelings.”

“Feelings? What are you talking about?”

“Tahani and Jason, are together,” his hands latched behind her back and slowly swayed with her back and forth, “I’m sure you remember when Janet was married to Jason?”

“Oooh yeah. OH—well I guess that isn’t good. Where is she now?”

“I think she went over to talk to Eleanor.” Michael smirked trying to sneak in a kiss, Nyla pulled away from a moment.

“Um, you know that’s gonna be bad, right? Eleanor’s heart is in the right place but, that’s why you had your melt down at the welcome party. Now I’m forking worried—“

Michaels hands lightly squeezed her shoulders, “It’ll be fine. Now, you should go. I’m sure Vicky is on her way to tell me how she’s going to torture you guys.”

“Yeah.” Her fingers ran along his suit as her eyes went up to his, “I’ll see you later.”

He grinned and bent down kissing her deeply, trying to leave her with something to linger with. However her hand pressed against his crotch, his breath hitched, “Oh you little—“

She pulled away from him and hurried out the door, “Now there’s something for later—Okay, love you. Bye!”

“Ah fork—“ he smirked and sat down at his desk, trying to hide his boner that was straining against his pants as he once again, rested his head down.

 

**_Later at Dinner..._ **

Nyla walked into Vicky’s house, it  was a pretty big home, at least compared to Nyla’s. Vicky’s shrill voice reached her, “There you are!” she stopped seeing Nyla alone, “Where is Tahani. I thought I told you to bring her, Clarice.” Vicky slightly smile, her teeth grinding a little bit.

“Well she was behind me. I believe she’ll be here shortly.” She looked around, “your home is lovely!”

Vicky expression changed quickly, “Ah, yes. It’s one of the biggest homes that are in the neighbourhood. Would you like a drink?”

“I probably shouldn’t—“

“No—really here—“ Vicky shoved a drink into Nyla’s hands, and walked away with her heels clicking behind her.

“Fork—“ she grumbled and took a sip of the drink. What harm would one little drink do?

_God, I don’t feel so good..._

_Oh no—_

_That bench spiked my drink!_

_Is this how I die?_

_Wait...can I die?_

“Taaaaahaniiiii—“ Nyla’s voice called out seeing Tahani enter the room. She did look quite lovely, Nyla sauntered over to her.

“Are you drunk?” Tahani whispered looking at her.

Nyla looked down at her glass, “Well she shoved a drink in my hand, I couldn’t say no—cause she wouldn’t let me—Also—I think she spiked me drink!”

They made their way over to the dining room table and sat down. The evening was already not going well for Nyla. Tahani seemed alright at least before the appetizers. But after was a different story.

“Tahani! Did you see the lovely dress that Clarice is wearing?”

Nyla was far gone, whatever Vicky put in her drink washelping with nothing. But Tahani’s gaze went over, “It’s—“ she stared, “It’s lovely—Is that an original Coco Chanel?”

“It really is.” Vicky chimed in, not letting Nyla speak.

_Fork..._

_Fork..._

_Hehe...fork._

Tahani seemed a little uncomfortable as she stood up from the table, “If you’ll excuse me. I will...be right back.” As she hurried from the table.

“Wonder what’s up. Maybe the shrimp balls didn’t sit right?” She smirked and popped one into her mouth.

Nyla tilted her head back and laughed so damn hard, her cheeks turning red (although they were already red from the drink) Vicky glared over at her, before Nyla finally spoke, “BALLS! You Said BALLS!”

What seemed like 20 minutes, Tahani returned...in a different outfit, and for some reason, Nyla’s dress had changed too. Though she wasn’t sure if she was seeing things or...had she gone and changed, “You’re—BACK!” Nyla yelled out and drank back the rest of her drink.

_You twit._

_It’s spiked!_

“My apologies. I was feeling rather faint. Just needed some fresh air.” Tahani sat back down at the table.

Yeah and a new dress...

“Well, shall we proceed?”

“I need to use the washroom!” Nyla stuck her hand up.

Vicky rolled her eyes, “If you must. You’re going to miss dinner if you don’t hurry though—“

“Yup, be quick—“ Nyla stumbled her way out of the dining room and over to the bathroom, it was spacious and beautiful as she walked in and shut the door.

“Janet?” she whispered quietly as Janet showed up, however she wasn’t alone. For a moment, Nyla thought she was going crazy.

“Hi there, Nyla—“

“Shhh—“ she covered Janet’s mouth, “not so loud. Vicky is in the next room.”

“Oh—“ she started to whisper, “I am sorry for that. What can I help you with?”

Nyla looked over to the man that was standing beside her, but facing the other way, “Um, who is that?”

Janet turned her head, “Oh, that’s my new boyfriend. Derek.”

“W-Where—you get him?”

“I made him. It’s my first time making someone so, he might be a bit loopy.”

“Hi Nyla!” his voice sounded so loud.

“Oh—fork—“ Nyla reached her hand out and rested it on Janet’s shoulder, “I need you to do something for me, Janet.”

“What is that?” It seemed like Janet’s whispering was getting quieter each time.

“Get Michael for me—“ she really wasn’t feeling well, “Vicky—spiked me drink—barely walk—need rescuing—“

“Hold on, Nyla. Of course. Alright, Derek. We need to go, baby!”

They both blipped out of the room as Nyla opened the door and headed back into the dining room, “sorry about that. Suddenly didn’t feel all that good—“ she felt Tahani’s eyes digging into her, “What—“

“Christian Dior evening gown. Are you forking kidding me right now!?”

If this was Vicky’s way of torturing Tahani, it was working. It was working really well, “I suppose we all can’t have the luxuries of owning such— beautiful designer clothing…” Nyla walked over to her, “Really—“ Tahani breathed out, crying a little, “I’ll be fine—“

A knock sounded at the door, throwing Vicky off as she stood up and walked away. Nyla bent down beside Tahani, “look—I’m sorry. I still think—you do it better.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I forking do.” Nyla smiled and then held onto Tahani’s chair trying to keep her balance.

“Are you alright? You don’t look so well.”

“I am not. How very observant of you…” She looked to see Vicky come back in with Eleanor, Chidi and Michael following behind. Nyla smiled. Eleanor walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

“Been having a crazy party without us, have you?”

Nyla has never been so damn happy to see Eleanor in her life.

The intrusion had annoyed Vicky so much, she ended up leaving them to do as they please. Eleanor grabbed onto one of the bottles of booze and took it with her when they all left, “let’s get the fork outta here—“

Nyla walked with Michael, her arm around his shoulder, “I didn’t think you’d come—“

Michael chuckled as he walked with her, “Janet told me what was going on. Which reminds me, how are you feeling?”

“Like shirt, Michael. I don’t know what she put in my drink…” Eleanor walked with Chidi and Tahani up ahead, “Where’s Jason?”

Eleanor chimed in, “He said something about a _dope_ gaming session? Though I’m not forking sure at this point.”

“Of course.” Nyla rested against Michael as they walked.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll stay with Nyla.”

“I bet you will!” Eleanor laughed as Chidi hit her arm.

“Yeah—um. See you later.”

 Michael walked with Nyla back to her place and into the backyard. He groaned at the sight of her sleeping area, “you can’t keep camping out here.”

She pointed to the tent on her lawn, well not so much a tent, more like a couple of blankets a few pillows, “Bite me—“

“Where?” He grinned and held her close. She didn’t respond, but he swayed with her slowly, her hands resting on his back.

“What’re doing?”

He smiled and rested his head against hers, “You said earlier, that your dress would look great dancing— so here we are.”

“First off—“ she gestured down to herself, “It’sa not the same dress—“ god she wasn’t really feeling well, “second—you dance wrong—I think—“

“Oh?” He grinned and pressed his lips against her ear, “then why don’t you show me?”

“Fork—“ she shook her head and grabbed on his hands, placing one on the small of her back and the other letting her fingers intertwine with his. He pulled her close, letting her body press tightly against his.

“Now what?” It almost sounded like he was teasing her.

“I— think now you can sway.” her legs felt like jello, trying to keep herself up as she moved with him. But he held tightly onto her, as he moved with her slowly, around her lawn, “hope no one sees us.”

Michael didn’t say anything for a few minutes, as he ran one of his hands up and down her back. She felt so warm against him. Was he capable of feeling love towards her? He did feel something, not the sexual desire that he always felt with her. But something else.“I’m sorry, Nyla…”

She looked up at him, her eyes looked tired and dazed, “What for?”

“For not returning your words.” He watched her eyes, “I’m not good at saying them.”

“I know.” She smiled softly.

“I do, though.” He breathed out.

She ran her hands up to his face, “I know that too.” And pulled him down for a kiss,her tongue ran along his bottom lip before Michael deepened the kiss. He groaned pulling her close, his hands ran to the top of her dress slowly unzipping it. God, he wanted her, “M-Michael—“ he stopped, his eyes dark as he looked down at her. She licked her lips, “I don’t feel good—“

He kissed the top of her head, “right—let’s get you some coffee—Janet!” He called out. Janet popped up beside them, along with Derek. Michael went to ask for some coffee, when he noticed him, “uh, Janet? Who is that?”

 “Oh, this is Derek. Derek this is Michael.” Derek turned to face them and Janet smiled, “I made him!”

“Oh hiii! Janet has told me sooo much about you—“ His attention was diverted to Nyla’s garden, “—TULIPS!?” He wandered past Michael and Nyla, “Wow! What a magical place!”

“Janet you can’t just make a person.”

“It’s my first time. Eleanor told me to get a rebound boyfriend. And since I couldn’t find one. I made one.”

Nyla looked over at Michael and smirked, “I hate being—right. But--” she lifted her hands up in the air,“BOOM!”

Michael pressed his lips together, “you need to stop hanging around Eleanor.”

“Pfft—uh no.”

“Derek!” Janet yelled out, “I have something for you.”

“You do!?” He turned and walked over until he bumped into Nyla and stopped moving, “oh—when did you get here?”

But all she did was stare at him, as he tried again and again until Nyla grabbed onto him and moved him over a few feet, “there ya forking go!” Michael took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Derek walked over to Janet as she planted a kiss on his lips, “WOW! That was awesome.”

Nyla held onto Michael, suddenly wanting to crawl into bed…on her lawn and go to sleep.

“Where is he even staying, Janet?” Michael stared, both appalled and worried.

“Oh, with me. In my void.” Janet grabbed onto Derek’s hand, “well, it’s _our_ void now.”

Michael sighed, “You can go now, Janet. I’ll speak with you tomorrow.”

“Alright—good—“

“COFFEE!” Nyla yelled out before Janet disappeared, managing to give her…a bag of coffee beans. They both stood there in silence, “huh—probably should have been more specific.” And stared down at the bag, “so…know how to make coffee?”

He turned to look at her, as she looked back up at him, “I—you’re great.”

“Aw--that didn’t answer my question, Michael.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

It didn’t seem like a good idea, but Michael stayed with Nyla for the night, making sure she was okay...out on her lawn. Nyla woke up to the sight of Michael snoozing away beside her. She sat up and looked down at him and for once he looked at peace. Nothing bothering him. She reached her hand out and lightly brushed back some of his hair and smiled softly, “Who knew we'd be on this adventure together…” she whispered.

****

**_2 years ago..._ **

_Nyla walked into Shawn’s office, feeling a sense of dread as she did. Why the fuck did he call her down? She was starting to wonder if she had done something wrong. But none the less, she walked over to him and sat down._

_“You called for me?”_

_“Clearly I did, since you’re sitting in my office.” God he already sounded livid about something, “I have a favour. Well not so much a favour, more like you’re going to do this for me.”_

_“which is…?”_

_Shawn sat forward in his chair, “one of our employees, Michael, he’s interested in developing a new way of torturing the humans that are put into the bad place. Don’t know why he’d want to stray from good old fashioned torture. He said it’ll work. I’d like you to assist with him in this project.”_

_“Oh,” Nyla sat back in her chair, “so you have high Hope’s for this--"_

_Shawn laughed, well it was more like a snicker, “absolutely not. I’d love to see him fail. But he needs the help. So--" he gestured with his hands, “get out.”_

_He didn’t have to ask her twice as she stood up and left his office, heading down to where Michael was working._

**_God he’s such a fucking ass..._ **

**_Wait he can’t hear my thoughts can he?_ **

**_I hope not..._ **

_She walked over to the elevator and rested her head against the wall._

**_Michael..._ **

**_Why do I remember that name?_ **

_The elevator had stopped on one of the floors, She turned only to be greeted with someone’s chest, “Fuck—“ she felt her cheeks turn red as she looked up._

_“Oh—Sorry I didn’t see you there.”_

_“Michael?” she asked. He was pretty handsome looking._

_“Yeah. Been looking for me?”_

_She stuck her hand out, “I’m Nyla and I’m supposed to be helping you with—“ she stopped for a moment, her imagination was something of a nightmare. Though she couldn’t stop thinking about the two of them in the elevator..._

_Michael looked down at her, and waved his hand in front of her, “You in there?”_

_“Oh—right.” She shook her head, “Shawn sent me to—help you with your new project. He told me you’re working on a new way to torture humans and he sent me to help.”_

**_Well not so much as help._ **

**_Since he’d love to see you fail._ **

_“Alright.” He smiled at her, “Well, I’m heading over there now. If you’d like to come.”_

_Nyla smirked, “Don’t think I’ve got a choice.” She nudged his side, which resulted in him cornering her in the elevator. She didn’t want to look up at him, but—she did. He reached out and touched her horns._

_“How come you’re not in your human suit?” his eyes ran to her teal hair that ran down and rested on her shoulders._

_“Haven’t been assigned one yet. I’m...new here in a way. Which is why I’m helping you out, to get the ropes.”_

_“Oh—well, you almost look human. You’re certainly dressed like one.” His fingers ran down from her horns and down to her face, “You don’t really need one.”_

**_Is he gonna kiss me?_ **

**_Not that I would mind._ **

**_He’s...really close._ **

_“Thank you. Though I think I’ll be assigned one sometime today. If not tomorrow.” She kept her eyes on his, “you’re really close, Michael.”_

_“I know—“ he towered over her, his eyes running down to her lips before he smirked, “you’re really short.”_

_“Yeah well, fuck you too, buddy. You’re too damn tall.”_

_Michael smiled and pulled away as the elevator door opened, “Come on. Let’s see how building is going for the neighbourhood.”_

_“Lead the way—“ Nyla shook her head and smiled as she followed him out. She didn’t know how she got there, but they walked into what was well, nothing but a white room. She looked around, “Very nice. Michael. Looks great—“_

_“Oh—“ he waved his hand, “wrong dimension—“ he snapped his fingers as they appeared in what well looked like a nice downtown. There was no wording on the signs yet. And there was no people yet, but Nyla smiled._

_“See, this looks better. It looks like it’s going good—“_

_“Whaddup losers—“_

_“Hi Bad Janet.” Nyla gritted through her teeth. She had never seen what the Good Janet looked like, though she wasn’t a huge fan of Bad Janet, “what’s up?”_

_She continued to type into her phone before her eyes went up for a moment, “Here’s your body that you’ve been assigned too—“_

_Nyla looked at the dangling flesh, feeling very put off. “That’s—couldn’t have given it to me later—“_

_“Ugh, you bubblering idiot—“ she whipped the thing at Nyla, “you make SUCH a big fucking deal about changing into these things—“ Bad Janet waved at her as Nyla looked down._

_“Oh—well that was quick—“_

_“OH that was quick. God you’re annoying.”_

_“Okay there, Janet. Thanks. You can go—“_

_“Pfft, whatever. Later losers.” Janet blipped away leaving Nyla and Michael alone._

_“She’s so lovely...I should hang out with her more often.”_

_“I would prefer you didn’t.” She looked over at Michael, “You’re fine just the way you are—“ he gestured to all of her. with her long curly brown hair and pale skin._

_“Well she was right... about changing.” She looked over at Michael, “See I got some height now---“_

_Michael pointed down at her shoes, “Nope. Just heels.” He grinned as she groaned out._

**_Okay get back on track here!_ **

**_Jeez..._ **

_“So, uh, what is your plan for Bad Janet?” she looked around the neighbourhood, “you need a “nice” Janet. And to be honest I don’t think she’s capable of being nice—“_

_“Oh yeah, I completely agree...” Michael looked at her, “don’t worry. I have a plan—“ he went to walk away from Nyla before he stopped and turned around, “Do you want to come?”_

_“And where is it I am going?”_

_\-----_

_Nyla stared at the sign on the door, “Interesting...Janet warehouse—“ Michael clamped his hand over her mouth, perhaps she was being too loud._

_“Quiet...” he looked down at her before he pulled his hand away._

_She gestured to the emptiness of the area, “Michael, there’s no one here. Why you freaking out? No angels, no one. Just walk in and get her—I’ll stand guard.” Nyla smiled as she opened the door for him, “Go on—I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“Alright—“ he nodded his head as he walked into the warehouse. She watched as he walked over to a woman with long brown hair, wearing a white dress, matching the room perfectly. He snuck over slowly and as he neared her._

_“Hello!” Janet said making Michael jump out._

_“S-sorry.”_

_Nyla covered her mouth, man she felt so bad ass! Stealing a Janet. Though she really had to wonder. Why was NO ONE in here?_

_“To activate your Janet, press nose for three seconds.” Michael was saying something, but Nyla wasn’t sure what, he grabbed onto Janet’s shoulders and turned her towards the door as he began to push her forward, she glided along so easily._

_“Hello, I’m Janet.”_

_“Shh, shh.”_

_“Hello—“_

_“SHH!”_

_He finally reached the door as Janet finally said one more time, “Hello, I’m Janet.”_

_“I really need you to shut up.” Michael pushed her through the door, as they let the door shut behind them._

_“Well, she looks a hell of a lot nicer than the other one...”_

_“Hi, I’m Janet.”_

_“I know.” Nyla looked over at Michael, “So...what are you going to do with her?”_

_“Gonna show her to Shawn. He doesn’t know about the Bad Janet not working out. So, this way he can see. I will make him see.”_

_“Okay calm down, Michael.”_

_“Okay, shorty.” Nyla looked at him for a moment, her expression unamused._

_They headed back to the office with Janet to show Shawn. Michael, Nyla and Janet all stood together, the woman beside Shawn spoke, “Where did you get this? Did you actually get into the Good Place somehow?”_

_“Didn’t need to. They keep their Janets in a neutral pocket dimension beneath the shapeless time void. It’s right next to accounting.”_

_“And you just walked in and stole her? It was that easy? You didn’t have to choke out an angel or anything?”_

_“Doors were unlocked, no security. I mean it makes sense, right? They’re good, so they’re stupid and trusting.”_

_Nyla nodded her head in agreement._

_Shawn looked at Nyla and then Michael, “I understand you need the four humans to think they’re in the Good Place, but using an actual Good Place Janet seems risky. Why don’t you have a Bad Place Janet pretend to be good?”_

_“Really Shawn? Do you think she has to capacity to deal with such...kindness?” Nyla looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders._

_“I thought of that, but—here. Bad Janet?” Michael called out._

_“What up, skidmarks?”_

_Michael turned to look at her, “Let’s try that thing again where you pretend to be a Good Janet, okay? Now, really try your best.”_

_She didn’t look too pleased about that request, “Fine—“_

_“Say Janet, where can I get some delicious ice cream?”_

_Bad Janet put on a smile, her voice cheery, “Oh there’s a wonderful parlour in the middle of town square. My favourite is Rocky Road. It contains chocolate ribbon, marshmallows—“ Her face began to heat up, “and your dad’s salty nuts, you fat dink!” her face slowly melted and disappeared into her body._

_“Interesting—“ Nyla walked over and tried to have a peek, “huh, she gonna be okay?”_

_“Hmm...” Shawn looked at Michael, “I see what you mean. Use the good one.” And turned around leaving the three of them alone._

_Michael smiled and looked at Nyla, “See, this’ll be great!” he turned to Janet, “Janet, you and I are about to have a real adventure together.”_

_“UM Hello?”_

_“Well of course you too.” Michael smiled._

**_11 months later..._ **

_Nyla smiled at the two of them as Michael sat down at his desk, leaving Janet standing. She walked over to him and bent down over his shoulder, “It looks like everything is panning out, Michael. Think you’ll have everything ready to go soon?”_

_“Should be good to go—“ he looked over at Janet that was standing near his desk. Nyla looked behind to see some of the other co-workers staring, some snickering, “Okay, here goes nothing.” Michael stood up from his desk and walked over to Janet, pressing on her nose for 3 seconds. Nyla watched as her outfit changed into something with more color._

_“Hello, I’m Janet and I have now been fully activated.”_

_“Hello, Janet. I’m Michael. This is Nyla, my assistant. I am a Good Place architect. One of the best. Top-notch. You’re in luck, here.”_

_Nyla shook her head, “Really?”_

_“Happy to meet you, Michael and Nyla. I will help yo make the perfect neighbourhood. Would you like to get started?”_

_“Well hold on, Janet. The neighbourhood we are trying to build, might be different from the ones you’re used to. Is that alright?”_

_“Of course, silly billy! I build and operate the neighbourhood, but every aspect of the design is entirely up to you!” It looked like Michael wanted to talk, but Janet kept on going, “For example, if you’d like me to stop calling you silly billy, just say so!”_

_“Yeah, I don’t like that at all. Michael’s fine.”_

_“Sounds good, Michael.”_

_Nyla beside Janet and smiled, “Aw, can WE keep her? God she’s cute—“_

_Michael grabbed onto Nyla and pulled her away, “Okay, I need to do a few more things before we can get the neighbourhood up and running. But I wanted to ask you—“_

_“What?”_

_“The company BDSM party is tonight and I don’t want go.”_

_Nyla nodded her head, if he was asking her to go with him, he wasn’t good at it, “Do you want to come with me?”_

_Michael looked up at her, “You actually want to go with me?”_

_She laughed for a moment, “Why not?”_

_“I’m sure there’s more of a catch than myself—“ He stopped talking, realizing how she was looking at him, “I, will see you tonight.”_

_“There ya go.” She smiled and turned away from him._

**_I wonder why he asked me?_ **

**_There are plenty of other great catches..._ **

**_Like Nancy..._ **

**_Well fuck Nancy._ **

****

****

**_At the party..._ **

_Nyla walked in and saw that almost everyone had taken off their human skins for the party. While some others kept theirs on. However she had decided to take hers off. It was comfortable. But she enjoyed her teal hair and horns, minus the horny jokes she’d hear from everyone. And she wore human clothing anyways. So what would be the point?_

_Nyla walked over to Michael, who had kept on his human skin. She walked over, “Didn’t want to take it off eh?” He turned around to face Nyla and smiled down at her._

_“And you’re just that much shorter.” He grinned and handed her a drink before she could rip him a new one._

_“Thanks.” She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink, moving close to Michael as there wasn’t much space to move with, “So...What is BDSM?”_

_Michael bent down near her ear to talk, sending a shiver down her spine, “Well on earth, it’s called Bondage, Dominant, Sadism, Masochism.”_

_“That’s a mouthful.” She laughed and turned her head a bit to look at him, suddenly realizing how close his face was, “So—what is this then?” she gestured to all of the party._

_“Oh, it’s not like earth’s. Our BDSM stands for, bodily, disembowelment, salmonella, mauling.”_

_“Oh—“ she looked around and shook her head and swigged back the rest of her drink, “yeah none of this looks fun—“_

_Michael grabbed onto her drink and poured her another one, “it’s not supposed to be fun. The alcohol makes it fun. But that’s about it.” He took a sip of his drink and looked down at her, “Why do you wear human clothing?”_

_She smirked and turned to face him, “Because Michael, I do have them lovely lady parts under there.” She sipped back her drink and placed it down, “I’m a succubus. That’s why I look like this.”_

_Michael laughed and shook his head, “I thought your only job was to seduce men?”_

_“That’s funny, Michael.” she watched as he finished his drink, “actually, I don’t. Why do you think I’m working here?”_

_“Cause you’re a sucker like the rest of us?”_

_“Don’t say that too loud. Shawn might hear you.” Her gaze went over to his empty glass, “another one?”_

_“Yeah—“ and handed his glass over to her._

_It seemed like the party went on for hours with zero end in sight. Nyla wasn’t sure if it was a part of the party. But she was getting drunk and so was Michael._

**_He’s right._ **

**_Booze does make this fun!_ **

_“OH MY GOD—is that a Karaoke machine!?” Michael grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back._

_“It is. And no, please don’t—“_

_“I’m a GREAT singer, asshole.” And chugged back her drink, “just great!”_

_Michael grinned and pulled her close, “Well you can’t—“_

_“Why not?” she pouted, which made him laugh._

_“Cause, we need a picture together.”_

**_I’m starting to think you’re not as drunk as I am, Michael._ **

**_But aaaah, FUCK IT!_ **

_“OH!” Nyla pulled out her phone, since apparently everyone in the bad place needed one... she held up the phone getting the two of them in the picture before Michael pressed his lips against her cheek, throwing her off a little._

_He grabbed the phone from her and looked at the picture, “Oh yeah, I’m framing that one.”_

_Nyla reached her hand up and lightly touched her cheek, “You—kissed me?”_

_“Yeah. Also—“ he grabbed onto her and pressed his lips against her roughly, causing her to dig her nails into his arms. Maybe he was drunk? He kissed real good though. For a moment she thought everyone was looking at the two of them, but when he pulled away to give her some air. Everyone had been doing their own thing._

_“Michael—“ she breathed out watching his eyes, “Want to get out of here?”_

_“Where to?”_

_\----_

_Nyla pulled him into Shawn’s office as she shut the door and locked it. Michael looked around the room, “Now—see this isn’t my idea of fun. Considering it’ll get us fired—“_

_“Look, Michael.” She walked over to Michael pinning him between her and the desk as she grabbed onto his bowtie and untied it, “I hate Shawn and he doesn’t like you. So let’s have a little fun.”_

**_What is this...I feel weird._ **

**_I feel happy being near him._ **

**_I want to ravish him..._ **

**_Fuck..._ **

_“Yes—“ he pulled her hard against before he flipped her and pinned her against Shawn’s desk, “lets—“_

_“Fuck me—“ she breathed out and tried to rip open his dress shirt, “Fuck—“_

_Michael ran his hands along her skirt, “turn around.” he whispered, causing warmth to pool in her stomach._

_“Michael.”_

_He pushed her down lightly onto the desk, before she heard the sound of fabric ripping and moaned lightly. Michael ran his hands long her ass. He bent down, pressing onto her back, his lips against her ear, “Do you want me?” his breath felt hot against her._

_“Y-yes—“ she squirmed as she heard the sound of his zipper, “stop—teasing me, old man.”_

_He chuckled, “you love it—“ he rubbed the tip of his cock against her cunt, feeling how hot and  wet she was. He hummed in her ear as he thrust inside of her, feeling her cunt squeeze tightly around him._

_“Ah—fuck—“ she hissed out._

_“Nyla.” He whispered and began to pound into her, his one hand reaching up to grip onto hers, “Fuck--“_

_\----_

_Nyla sat down beside Michael as she lit up a cigarette and leaned against him, “We should get out of here soon—Shawn will be back.”_

_She laughed softly and handed the smoke over to him, “highly doubt that. He and his secretary are fucking so...grateful it wasn’t in here.” Her fingers went over to his, as she lightly touched his hand, “When do you start the new neighbourhood?”_

_He took a puff of the smoke, “a few weeks now.” He turned to look at her, “you’ll be there won’t you?”_

_“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She smiled before he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Her cheeks rushed with warmth as she moved into the kiss, “Michael.”_

  
The memories flooded her as she sat there and looked down at Michael. So much time had passed since then and even now so much was happening. As she went to touch his face, the sound of his voice greeted her ears, along with scaring her.

“It’s not polite to stare at someone while they’re sleeping.”

Nyla rolled her eyes, “Yes well, fork you too.”


End file.
